Troubles
by venda
Summary: Rien n'est plus dur que de tomber amoureux d'un saint de glace. Ikki va le découvrir à ses dépends.
1. Chapter 1

Une fin de repas qui apparemment avait été mouvementé. Shun se retrouvait sur les genoux de Saga, qui riait pour la première fois depuis 15 ans. À côté son jumeau, semblait bien avoir trop bu. Il se retenait sans s'en rendre compte aux épaules de Shiryu qui ne savait lui plus trop où se mettre. Milo avait retiré ses chaussures et posé ses pieds sur les genoux de Camus qui, sans faire attention aux petits regards amusés et étonnés des autres saints, massait délicatement la plante des pieds du scorpion. Deathmask regardait avec envie la longue chevelure mauve de Mü, le bélier riait comme un enfant de 10 ans apparemment lui aussi un peu guilleret par la boisson. Shura laissait le Suédois se frotter contre lui, malgré qu'il n'aimait pas trop se faire remarquer ainsi. Shaka avait pour une fois ouvert les yeux et tentait, on aurait dit, d'hypnotiser le lion qui ne cherchait pas à l'en empêcher.

« C'est la saison des amours. » cria brusquement Seiya. Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers le pégase.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, Seiya. » répondit gentiment Shiryu. « Nous sommes juste heureux d'être en vie et de nous retrouver tous ensembles. »

« Hein ? » Seiya ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Bah quoi on est au printemps. C'est la saison des amours. » Il y eut quelques toussotements, des petites rires, devant la naïveté et l'aveuglement de pégase.

« Tu as raison, Seiya. J'aime beaucoup cette saison moi aussi. » répondit Mü.

Deathmask tenta un rapprochement stratégique. « Je préfère l'hiver. On peut rester sous la couette. » Mü rougit légèrement mais ce pencha à l'oreille de l'Italien pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Le Cancer eut l'air ravi de la réponse.

La discussion continua et s'anima sur toutes les choses agréables à faire au printemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, discrètement, sans déranger personne, Hyoga se leva de table et quitta la pièce. Ikki qui s'était retrouvé à ses côtés pendant le repas fut le seul à remarquer son départ avec son maître Camus.

Ikki hésita un instant. Hyoga avait été silencieux pendant tout le repas et Ikki pas très loquace n'avait pas réussit à faire la conversation. Pourtant il aurait bien voulu pouvoir parler sans détour avec le jeune Russe. Le phénix se décida à tenter sa chance. Il se leva de table aussi discrètement que Hyoga et quitta la pièce. Il trouva le cygne au balcon, profitant de la fraîcheur du soir et regardant les étoiles.

« Tu t'es ennuyé tant que ça en dînant à mes côtés ? » demanda Ikki calmement pour ne pas que Hyoga pense qu'il voulait le surprendre.

Le jeune Russe se tourna lentement vers lui, ses yeux bleus cristallins le fixant avec cet air froid qui caractérisait les saints de glace. Pourtant cette fois, un léger sourire était sur son visage. « Je ne me suis pas ennuyé, mais là il se fait tard. J'aimerai bien aller me coucher. »

« Dure journée ? » demanda Ikki en s'approchant et se calant contre le balcon.

« Elles sont plutôt bien remplies malgré que nous soyons en temps de paix. » Hyoga laissa un petit silence, puis comme s'il redoutait la réponse. Il demanda très doucement. « Quand repars tu ? »

Ikki fut étonné de la question mais il ne le montra pas. « Rien ne me retient. » mentit il. « Je reste pour faire plaisir à Shun . . . mais on dirait qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi. »

« Saga a l'air drôlement accroc. » répondit Hyoga pour poursuivre la pensée du phénix.

« Hum !! Et toi ? Quand repars tu rejoindre Natassia ? »

« Rejoindre Natassia ? Euh . . . Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

Ikki fronça un peu les sourcils. « Mais tu ne sors pas avec elle ? »

« C'est fini. » avoua le jeune Russe. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me trouvait pas assez équilibré psychologiquement pour entretenir une relation saine et durable avec une femme. » Ikki se tourna étonné, Hyoga détourna le regard en hochant les épaules. « Je ne vais pas la blâmer. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. »

« On en fait tous. On ne revient pas des enfers sans séquelles. »

Hyoga jeta un petit coup d'œil à la porte fenêtre menant dans la grande salle où des discussions animées et des rires se faisaient entendre. « J'aimerai pouvoir oublier comme eux. »

« Ils n'ont pas oublié. Ils essaient de vivre avec. »

« Cela revient sans arrêt, c'est incessant, dans nos moindres gestes. »

Ikki s'approcha légèrement de Hyoga, mais s'arrêta avant que cela devienne trop intime. « Peut-être que tu dois changer de gestes. »

« Que veux tu dire ? » demanda Hyoga en ne s'éloignant pas intrigué.

« Depuis ton enfance, tu te lèves tout les jours à la même heure. Tu fais les mêmes gestes qui te rappelle, ta mère, Isaak. Même les gestes anodins te ramènent à ton passé . . . Donc essaye de changer tes gestes de tous les jours. » Des petits trucs tout idiots. « Fais la grasse matinée demain matin par exemple. Prend un café au lait au lieu de ton chocolat chaud. Change de garde robe. Modifie ton entraînement. » Ikki eut un léger sourire et s'approcha encore plus de Hyoga. « C'est idiot dit comme ça, mais changer ses habitudes cela aide beaucoup je t'assure. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » souffla Hyoga relevant la tête pour regarder à nouveau les étoiles.

Ikki prit une petite inspiration. « Hyoga ? »

« Hum ? » Le jeune Russe avait juste fait cette réponse pour montrer qu'il écoutait mais il garda la tête vers le ciel.

« Cela te dirait de passer . . . » * le reste de ta vie avec moi * « la journée de demain avec moi ? »

« Tu ne dois pas aller aider au temple de Shaka demain ? » s'étonna Hyoga.

Ikki se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait oublié ça. Pour une fois qu'il osait inviter Hyoga, cela tombait à l'eau. « Ah oui, cela m'était sortit de l'esprit. » répondit Ikki en essayant de cacher sa déception.

« Je peux passer te prendre demain soir si tu veux. On ira en ville. »

Le cœur d'Ikki rata un battement. « Cela peut être sympa en effet. »

* Bon !! Quand est ce que tu l'embrasses ? * raisonna une voix dans sa tête. Ikki eut un sursaut et se redressa d'un coup. Il fit sursauter Hyoga qui l'observa étonné, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

* Shun ??!! * appela mentalement Ikki.

* Dépêche toi de l'embrasser ou sinon je dis à Kanon de le faire. * Ikki eut un frisson. Déjà qu'il supportait mal toutes ces filles tournant autour de Hyoga, mais alors cette menace que le dragon des mers puisse embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait en secret, cela le rendait malade.

* Je ne peux pas l'embrasser comme ça * se trouva t il comme excuse.

« Ikki ?! Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda enfin le jeune Russe en voyant le phénix figé.

* Tu te tournes vers lui. * reprit la voix dans son esprit. * Tu l'attrapes par la taille et . . . tu l'embrasses. * Shun l'avait dit sèchement comme un ordre. Ikki ne réagit pas plus au début, restant figé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Shun lui parle ainsi. Depuis que son petit frère sortait avec Saga, il c'était mit en tête de rendre heureux tout le monde en essayant de les mettre en couple. Ikki n'avait pas pus cacher à son jeune frère l'attirance qu'il avait pour le cygne. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'embrasser ainsi, comme ça. Hyoga continuait à le fixer très étonné, se demandant sans doute pourquoi Ikki restait figé ainsi.

« Pardon. » rassura Ikki avec un petit sourire. « Je me demandais si tu . . . »

Milo arriva sur le balcon, le Français était sur son dos, les bras autour de son cou et les jambes maintenues par le scorpion au niveau de la taille. « Camus dort debout. Hyoga on y va ? » Vu l'état du sanctuaire, ils devaient tout reconstruire. Loger tout le monde avait été un vrai casse tête. Hyoga et Camus avaient pour arranger tout le monde proposer de rentrer dormir à l'Isba tous les soirs. Bien sûr Milo c'était empressé de se proposer également pour pouvoir rester avec son amant. Le souci c'est qu'il fallait que Mü les téléportent, ils essayaient donc de ne lui faire faire qu'un seul voyage à chaque fois.

« Oui. » Hyoga fit un léger sourire et commença à suivre Milo.

Ikki se gifla mentalement. Il avait encore manqué une occasion. Il n'arriverait jamais à dire à Hyoga ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il fallait pourtant qu'il sache si . . .

Ikki attrapa le bras de Hyoga et d'un geste ample le fit se tourner vers lui. Hyoga eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que le phénix posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser tendre, juste, lèvres contre lèvres. Saga, Shun, Kanon, Shiryu, Aphrodite, Shura, Deathmask et Mü sortirent dont ne sait pas où et se mirent à applaudir.

Hyoga et Ikki sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Camus et Milo de dos également aussi sursautèrent et se tournèrent pour voir la fin de la scène. Tout le monde regardait les deux jeunes hommes en souriant.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais. » fit Kanon en riant et donnant une grande tape dans le dos d'Ikki. Le phénix observait Hyoga qui n'avait pas bougé, et n'avait aucune réaction pour le moment. Tout le monde semblait heureux mais rien ne prouvait que Hyoga éprouve les mêmes sentiments pour lui.

Camus descendit du dos de Milo et s'approcha de son ancien disciple. « Je vois que tu as trouvé un endroit pour dormir cette nuit. » Le verseau déposa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna vers Milo qui le reprit sur son dos. « Bonne nuit tout le monde. » fit Camus alors que son amant se rapprochait de Mü pour qu'il les téléporte. « Et laissez les tranquille. Ils ont bien le droit d'aller à la vitesse qu'ils veulent. »

« Mais cela fait 6 mois que ça dure. » bougonna presque Deathmask.

« Il y a des personnes qui ont besoin de prendre leur temps pour faire ce genre de choses c'est tout. » répondit Milo gentiment. « Camus a eut besoin de hum mum hum. »

« Tais-toi. » fit Camus qui avait posé sa main sur la bouche de son amant. « Allons nous coucher. » Milo fit un petit geste de la tête pour dire oui, et Mü les téléporta.

Tout le monde commença à se disperser, comme ayant oublié la raison de leur regroupement. Shiryu resservit d'appui pour Kanon, Saga souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien Shun qu'il mit sur ses épaules. Tout le monde s'éclipsa plus ou moins silencieusement. Et Ikki et Hyoga se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, face à face. Ikki ignorait s'il devait parler, s'excuser. Hyoga ne bougeait pas. Etait il choqué par son geste ?

Hyoga doucement lui tourna le dos. « Alors tu dors où ? » demanda t il doucement.

En réalité on l'avait installé dans une petite chambre dans un des bâtiments pour les apprentis. Ikki réalisa qu'à ce moment là, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'amener Hyoga là-bas si c'était leur premier soir ensembles. « Dans un coin paumé tout au fond du sanctuaire. »

Hyoga se tourna de nouveau vers lui et sourit doucement. « Et bien, tu m'emmènes ? Sinon je crois que je vais tomber de sommeil, ici même. »

Ikki acquiesça doucement de la tête. Hyoga ne faisait même pas allusion au baiser. Il venait bien d'embrasser Hyoga, non ? Il s'attendait à une réaction, . . . même si ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Hyoga quitta le balcon et Ikki complètement abasourdit suivit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient silencieusement Ikki prenait de l'avance pour indiquer la route au jeune Russe. Le Cygne avançait d'un pas lent et mesuré les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, la tête regardant le sol.

Ikki impulsif se stoppa brusquement et se tourna vers Hyoga. Le Cygne s'arrêta également pour ne pas lui foncer dedans et releva la tête. Il le regardait avec ses yeux bleus, si cristallins, si perçants. « Hyoga, je . . . »

« Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on en parle demain, Ikki. » le coupa doucement le Cygne. « Je suis trop crevé pour avoir ce genre de conversation maintenant. »

Ikki déglutit péniblement. Il voyait cette phrase comme un refus. Si Hyoga l'avait aimé ou au moins désiré, il aurait utilisé d'autres mots. Là cela voulait dire que demain il le rejetterait. Il n'avait simplement pas la force de le faire ce soir. Ikki comme un idiot eut un petit rire. « Bien sûr, on dit bien que la nuit porte conseil. »

Hyoga n'eut même pas de réaction, même pas un sourire. Ikki se retourna et reprit le chemin en se mordant jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieure. Il faisait bourde sur bourde ce soir. Le reste du chemin se fit silencieusement, Ikki n'osait même plus se tourner vers Hyoga, mais il l'entendait toujours derrière lui le suivre.

La chambre qu'il occupait était vraiment petite. Il avait juste le luxe par rapport aux apprentis d'avoir un coin salle de bain, avec évier et douche, privé. Hyoga fit un petit tour du regard de la pièce pendant qu'Ikki refermait derrière lui. Il ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage, par contre Ikki eut une petite grimace en réalisant qu'il n'avait qu'un lit une place. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça. Il n'avait jamais eut l'intention d'amener Hyoga ici. « Je vais voir si je peux trouver un futon chez les apprentis. » fit Ikki.

Hyoga s'assit sur le lit et retira son tee-shirt. « Je ne prend pas beaucoup de place. » Ikki se figea. Est ce que Hyoga voulait dire qu'ils allaient dormir dans ce petit lit ensembles ? Vu la taille du lit, ils se toucheraient forcément. En même temps Hyoga n'avait pas dit quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'aller chercher un futon. Hyoga ne s'occupa même plus de lui. Il retira ses bottes et ses chaussettes, avant de se lever du lit et de se mettre en caleçon. Ikki déglutit encore, incapable de bouger et de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Hyoga n'eut pas l'air de réaliser. Il se glissa dans le lit, se mit le plus possible contre le mur, le dos vers Ikki. « Bonne nuit. » dit il simplement.

C'était facile à dire ça, bonne nuit. Comment il allait faire pour dormir lui ? Hyoga avait laissé de la place pour qu'il puisse se glisser derrière lui mais . . . Ikki s'assit sur le lit, tournant également le dos à Hyoga. « Je ne vais pas aller réveiller les apprentis à cette heure ci. »

« On verra ça demain. » marmonna Hyoga, montrant qu'il s'endormait déjà. Apparemment ce n'était pas feint, assez rapidement la respiration du jeune Russe se fit profonde. Le temps que Ikki se mette en caleçon il dormait déjà. Ikki prit une grande inspiration et se glissa dans le petit lit en essayant de ne pas frôler la peau de Hyoga. S'il le touchait il ne répondait plus de rien. Il resta un long moment à fixer la nuque parfaite entourée de cheveux blonds ayant une odeur de soleil, d'été. Etrange quand on savait que le Russe vivait la plupart du temps dans un pays plongé dans un hiver éternel.

Ikki décida de tourner le dos au Russe, comme il avait fait avec lui. Sinon il ne dormirait jamais. Une fois positionné de l'autre côté, il crut que la chaleur et la respiration de Hyoga allait l'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit. Mais il devait être lui aussi pas mal fatigué, car il s'endormit finalement assez vite.

sSsSsSsSsSs

La chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre, pourtant . . . Ikki avant même d'ouvrir les yeux réalisa que Hyoga n'était plus de l'autre côté du lit. Il avait du se lever à l'aube comme à ses habitudes et quitter la pièce. Pourtant . . . il sentait comme une présence. Ikki entrouvrit lentement les yeux et à sa grande surprise, tomba de suite sur les cheveux blonds de Hyoga. Le jeune Russe c'était installé par terre torse nu, le dos appuyé au lit, ses cheveux venant presque frôler le visage d'Ikki.

Le phénix redressa légèrement la tête, encore embrumé par le sommeil. Hyoga tourna la tête, lâcha un livre qu'apparemment il lisait et lui tendit un bol de café au lait. « Il est prêt depuis un moment, c'est froid mais je ne crois pas que tu aies de soucis pour le réchauffer. »

Ikki prit le bol mais resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de vraiment émerger. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, rien du tout. Il ne c'était rien passé du tout. Ikki augmenta légèrement son cosmos pour réchauffer le contenu de son bol alors qu'il avait une nouvelle vue, tout aussi plaisante, sur la nuque de Hyoga. Le jeune Russe lui buvait simplement du lait froid.

Ikki tendit la main, ayant l'intention de caresser une mèche de cheveux mais se ravisa. Il n'y avait rien entre eux et il n'y aurait sans doute jamais rien. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, regardant comme fasciné la nuque de Hyoga. Ce dernier sans se tourner demanda d'un coup. « A quelle heure tu dois être au temple de la vierge ? » Ikki eut un sursaut surpris, et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment l'heure qu'il avait dit à Shaka. Il n'avait pas vraiment donné d'heure, juste qu'il arriverait tôt pour qu'ils puissent avancer pas mal dans les travaux. Alors qu'il ne réagissait pas, Hyoga se leva et passa son tee-shirt. « De toute façon, Camus et Milo doivent déjà m'attendre. » Le jeune Russe déposa le plateau contenant tartines et différents produits à étaler dessus sur les genoux d'Ikki. « Je te laisse. On se voit ce soir. » Ikki fit un léger salue, mais n'essaya même pas de parler à Hyoga. Le Cygne faisait sans doute comme si de rien était pour refuser. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Après avoir manger deux tartines et avaler son bol de café. Il se leva et prit une douche. Cela faisait mal l'attitude qu'avait Hyoga mais en même temps, il se demandait si le Cygne ne se comportait pas ainsi en espérant moins le faire souffrir. Il ne le rejetait pas et restait normal avec lui, ce qui normalement devrait rassurer Ikki. Mais au contraire cela ne lui faisait que se poser constamment de nouvelles questions.

Ikki se prépara rapidement et d'un pas rapide alla au temple de la vierge. A peine arrivé, Shun se jeta dans ses bras. « Je veux tout savoir. » cria t il presque en s'accrochant à son cou. Saga, Kanon et Shaka à côté s'approchèrent pour apparemment eux aussi entendre le récit de leur nuit.

« Shun, il ne c'est rien passé. »

Andromède fit une petite moue et Ikki eut presque envie de sourire en se disant qu'il avait l'air encore plus déçu que lui mais . . . « Tu mens. » cria Shun brusquement. « Cela a déjà fait le tour du sanctuaire ce matin. Hyoga t'a préparé ton petit déjeuner au lit. » Andromède eut un petit regard espiègle, alors que Ikki n'arrivait pas à réaliser. « Tu n'es pas très romantique quand même. C'était à toi de lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit. »

« Hein !! »

« A moins que . . . » Shun pencha légèrement la tête et scruta Ikki. « Tu ne l'as quand même pas laissé dominer pour lui faire plaisir ? »

Ikki obligea Shun à le lâcher et le reposa sur ses pieds. « Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il ne c'est rien passé, rien de rien. Il n'a même pas voulu qu'on parle. A peine arrivé dans la chambre il c'est mit à l'aise et c'est endormit. » Ikki se passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux et se les ébouriffa d'un geste presque rageur. « Et ce matin . . . Oui il a préparé un plateau pour qu'on déjeune mais dès que je me suis réveillé, il a trouvé une excuse pour partir. » Ikki aurait bien démoli une colonne pour se défouler, mais le temple était déjà dans un assez mauvais état pour ne pas en rajouter. « Il n'y a rien eut et il n'y aura jamais rien. » essaya de se convaincre Ikki. « Il essaye juste de rester normal avec moi pour ne pas trop me blesser. »

« Je crois que tu te trompes. » dit calmement Saga. « Dormir avec la personne qui vient d'avouer qu'elle vous aime. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu risqué ? »

Shun se rejeta à son cou. « Il ne doit pas savoir comment aborder le sujet . . . et vu que toi, tu es tout aussi peu loquace. »

« Mais je l'ai embrassé hier soir. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus sans son consentement. »

« Embrasse le à nouveau. » ordonna Shun. « Et cette fois un vrai baiser. » Andromède s'agrippa encore plus fermement à son cou et vint à son oreille pour finir. « Et tu ne le lâches pas, tant qu'il ne t'a pas dit ce que tu veux entendre. »

Encore une fois Ikki tenta de faire lâcher prise son petit frère et de le remettre à terre. « Shun je ne veux pas le forcer. S'il ne m'aime pas je l'accepterai, mais j'aimerai savoir. »

« Ah ouais. » Ikki sursauta et se retourna, face à lui se tenait Milo les mains sur les hanches. « Et s'il t'aime ? Tu vas attendre 10 ans pour tenter quelque chose ? »

« Milo !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda presque amusé Kanon.

« Je voulais vérifier cette histoire de petit déjeuner au lit. » répondit franchement le scorpion.

« Tu as vu Hyoga ? » demanda Saga.

« Oui, mais quand je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai. Il a répondu 'oui' et a haussé des épaules. »

« On a juste dormi. » répondit un peu fort Ikki qui s'énervait.

« Et tu te plains ? » s'énerva encore plus Milo. « Tu sais combien de temps j'ai du dormir dans le canapé après avoir avoué à Camus que je l'aimais ? Combien de temps après qu'il m'ait laissé dormir avec lui, j'ai du attendre pour lui faire l'amour ? Ikki tu es tombé amoureux d'un saint de glace. Ils sont pires que des glaçons. Il ne faut pas les brusquer. Tu dois lui laisser le temps de craqueler sa carapace en ta présence. »

Alors qu'Ikki réfléchissait aux paroles du scorpion, Kanon s'approcha amusé vers son ami Grec. « Moi je veux bien savoir 'Combien de temps'. »

Milo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kanon et le repoussa gentiment. « Ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question. » Milo fit à nouveau face à Ikki, qui ne semblait pas capable de bouger, Shun encore accroché à son cou. « Ikki, si tu n'es pas patient, très patient. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'avouer tes sentiments à Hyoga. C'est un conseil d'ami que je te donne, autant pour lui que pour toi. »

Patient, il pouvait être patient, mais il voulait juste la preuve qu'il avait une chance, une petite chance. Avec calme, Ikki regarda toutes les personnes autour de lui. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » finit il par demander à Milo. « Tu as d'autres conseils ? »

« Laisse le venir à toi tranquillement. Il viendra je te le promets, même si ça prend du temps. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il commençait à se faire tard. La journée déclinait assez vite, mais les 5 hommes tellement occupés à leurs taches ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Hyoga arriva silencieusement et sans déranger personne s'adossa au mur. Il se passa de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de sa présence. C'est Shaka le moins occupé qui le remarqua. « Bonjour Hyoga. »

« Bonjour. » répondit le jeune Russe.

« Tu viens . . . ? »

« . . . Chercher Ikki. On devait aller en ville ce soir. »

Le concerné se redressa et regarda Hyoga avec surprise. Il croyait que cette histoire d'aller en ville lui était sortit de l'esprit. Ayant passé la journée dans les décombres, il était couvert de poussière et avait pas mal sué. « Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche. »

Hyoga fit un simple hochement de tête pour approuver et salua de la main les autres personnes. « Je t'attends en bas des marches. »

Ikki ne réagit même pas, c'est Shun qui le poussa dans le dos pour qu'il s'empresse de le rejoindre. « J'en ai pas pour longtemps. » s'empressa de faire Ikki une fois qu'il eut réussit à se mettre à la hauteur de Hyoga qui descendait tranquillement les marches.

Hyoga resta silencieux et prit la direction de la chambre d'Ikki. Le phénix se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas très causant, tout les deux, mais il allait bien falloir qu'ils parlent. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un sujet de conversation, Hyoga s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. « Que t'a dit Milo ? »

« Milo ? » s'étonna Ikki. « Eh bien . . . . » Il ne se voyait pas répéter la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le Grec et les autres.

« J'allais pas mentir pour une histoire de petit déjeuner. Tout le monde c'est imaginé n'importe quoi. »

« Ce n'est pas important. » rassura Ikki.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début mais . . . » Hyoga détourna le regard et se mit à fixer en contre bas. « On vient de me demander si tu m'avais vraiment laissé prendre le rôle du mâle dominant. »

« Le quoi ? » Ikki grogna. « On est pas des animaux. »

Hyoga resta le regard hors de portée d'Ikki. « Si j'avais su qu'un simple déjeuner aurait posé tant de problèmes . . . »

« Disons que après ce qui c'est passé sur le balcon et . . . le fait que tu aies dormit dans ma chambre . . . Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Les yeux bleus lagons de Hyoga se posèrent enfin sur le regard d'Ikki. « Tu m'aurais apporté le petit déjeuner s'il c'était passé quelque chose ? »

Ikki se figea encore une fois. Quelle drôle de question. « Je ne peux pas le jurer. » avoua Ikki. Une lueur brilla dans les yeux bleus que Ikki ne pu identifier. « Je sais que quelque soit ta fatigue tu te lèves toujours à l'aube. Tu aurais sans doute été réveillé avant moi malgré tout. » Ikki hésita mais ne pu s'empêcher de continuer une petite partie de phrase. « Même si . . . »

Hyoga attendit quelques secondes mais quand il vit que Ikki ne continua pas, il demanda. « Même si quoi ? »

Ikki prit une grande inspiration. « Je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu sortir du lit si on avait couché ensemble. » Hyoga sans même tilter à cette dernière phrase reprit un regard fuyant qui parcourut encore une fois le paysage. Est ce qu'il avait comprit l'implication des mots qu'il avait prononcé ?

Le jeune Russe baissa finalement la tête, comme un petit enfant fautif. Ikki avait déjà remarqué son côté fragile, qui ressortait dans ce genre de moment. « J'ai juste une question à te poser. » fit Hyoga presque dans un murmure. « Et je voudrais que tu y répondes le plus franchement possible s'il te plait. »

Hyoga eut une hésitation, Ikki décida donc de l'aider. « Oui, j'y répondrai franchement. »

« Ikki !! » Hyoga eut une sorte de hoquet comme s'il essayait de retenir des larmes. « Je ne peux pas si c'est juste pour du sexe. Je ne peux pas. » C'était donc ça la grande peur du Cygne. « Toutes ces filles, elles étaient attirées par moi. Un peu comme une sélection naturelle. Trouver le parti idéal pour procréer. Comme ces femelles qui décident de choisir celui qui a vaincu tout les autres mâles. . . . Mais aucunes . . . »

Ikki s'approcha et se baissa légèrement pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres du Cygne qui avait la tête baissée. Il commença par un baiser tendre comme hier soir, juste lèvres contre lèvres. Puis sa langue vient caresser les lèvres doucement du jeune Russe. Hyoga ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas. Ikki fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche du Cygne et partit à la recherche de la langue fraîche et sucrée. « Une femme ne peut absolument pas nous comprendre Hyoga et donc ne peut rien nous apporter. Tu te rends compte qu'elles arrivent même à se persuader que cela nous amuse de nous battre. Quel lien veux tu créer avec ce genre de femmes ? » Hyoga ferma les yeux comme épuisé. Ikki le prit par les épaules et l'obligea avec des gestes doux à venir contre lui. « La seule fois où j'aurai besoin d'une femme sera quand tu me diras que tu veux un enfant. Ce jour là je remuerai ciel et terre pour trouver une mère porteuse digne de toi. » Ikki sentit petit à petit la tension dans les épaules de Hyoga se relâcher. « Tu n'as pas dormit cette nuit, n'est ce pas ? »

« Cela fait plusieurs mois que je dors à peine. » avoua Hyoga.

« Natassia ? » demanda Ikki.

« Cauchemar. » répondit le Cygne sans donner plus d'explication.

« Les rumeurs courent déjà bon train, on ne risque pas plus. » Ikki se baissa et passa un bras derrière les genoux de Hyoga et le prit dans ses bras. Hyoga se laissa faire sans même protester. Ikki se dépêcha d'arriver à sa chambre et le déposa délicatement sur le lit. « Aucuns fantômes viendra troubler ton sommeil. Je te le promets. » Ikki posa son index sur le front du jeune Russe qui brusquement s'endormit.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il tenait Hyoga dans ses bras qui dormait maintenant depuis plus de 16 heures. Un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars, qui il l'espérait lui aurait fait du bien. Ne voulant pas que le jeune Russe pense qu'il avait profité de la situation, il se dégagea légèrement et c'est seulement après qu'il reposa son index sur son front et qu'il utilisa son cosmos pour le réveiller. « Bonjour !! » murmura Ikki en entendant le rythme de la respiration de Hyoga changer.

Il semblerait que le jeune Russe avait du mal à émerger. Il entrouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, puis les referma en poussant un long soupir. Il fallut bien une demi-heure pour que Hyoga ouvre entièrement les yeux et réagisse au fait qu'il avait dormit dans les bras d'Ikki. Le phénix pendant cette demi-heure n'avait pas bougé, ne se lassant pas de regarder son visage si parfait. « Que c'est il passé ? »

« J'ai utilisé mon illusion pour te faire dormir. »

Hyoga se redressa sur le lit avec difficulté, s'asseyant. « Merci beaucoup, je . . . . me sens mieux. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Quelques heures. Il est 9 heures du matin. » Hyoga resta silencieux un moment et Ikki comprit qu'il faisait le calcul dans sa tête. « Je suis désolé je n'ai pas encore eut le temps d'aller faire le petit déjeuner. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais que je te réveille de suite. »

« Hum oui. Je peux utiliser ta douche ? »

« Bien sûr. » Ikki quitta le lit et passa vite fait un tee-shirt et un pantalon. « Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner. » Hyoga eut un léger sourire mais attendit que le phénix ait quitté la chambre pour sortir du lit et se déshabiller afin d'aller se doucher.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil et maintenant une douche fraîche, Hyoga se sentait mieux. Il traîna même un peu sous l'eau, allant jusqu'à mettre un peu d'eau chaude pour délasser ses muscles, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il avait décidé de tenter la méthode du phénix. Des petits coups furent frappés à la porte et sans réfléchir, Hyoga sortit de la douche passa une serviette autour de sa taille. Il avait pensé que Ikki préférait frapper pour le laisser tranquille s'il était encore sous la douche. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se figea. Shun et Saga devant lui, furent surpris puis un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Andromède.

« Cette fois vous n'allez pas nous faire croire qu'il ne c'est rien passé. Où est Ikki ? » Shun comme chez lui poussa un peu Hyoga pour entrer dans la petite chambre.

« Partit chercher le déjeuner. » répondit simplement Hyoga oubliant de saluer, mais bon eux non plus ne l'avaient pas fait.

« Ah !! Vous avez échangé cette nuit ? »

« Echangez quoi ? » Shun fit un petit clin d'œil, mais Hyoga pas du tout dans l'optique ne comprit pas.

Saga s'approcha de Shun et l'enlaça par derrière. « Voyons, mon ange, tu vois bien qu'ils n'aiment pas en parler. »

« Il y a rien de honteux. » bougonna presque Andromède.

« Bien sûr que non, mais je pense que Hyoga et Ikki préfèrent garder ça intime. »

Hyoga mal à l'aise tenta de trouver un moyen pour se rhabiller dans un endroit intime mais toute la chambre était en une seule pièce, même la douche était visible par ceux qui étaient là. Il était vrai que d'habitude il se moquait pas mal des rumeurs sur son compte, mais la cela prenait des proportions. Pourquoi le fait qu'il soit ou non avec Ikki suscitait autant l'intérêt ? On les trouvait trop associables l'un et l'autre pour sortir avec une fille ? Ou bien vu que la plupart des saints étaient en couple il fallaient qu'ils casent les derniers célibataires. « Oui, enfin non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses. » essaya Hyoga.

Shun lui envoya un regard complice et quitta les bras de son amant pour venir attraper le bras de Hyoga et l'emmener un peu à l'écart. Ikki venait tout juste d'arriver avec un plateau et le Cygne ne pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard complètement perdu. « C'est normal que vous testiez. Vous n'êtes qu'au début de votre relation. » fit Shun en parlant bas pour ne pas être entendu des deux autres. Ikki lui offrait un peu de café à Saga. Hyoga faillit carrément faire encore une fois comme un idiot 'Hein ??!', mais il réalisa au dernier moment, cela paraîtrait suspect. « Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi. » continua Andromède.

« Bien sûr !! » n'hésita pas Hyoga. Après Camus, Shun était un ami et un confident pratiquement tout aussi proche.

Cette révélation sincère parut faire plaisir à Shun qui sourit encore plus heureux. « Alors dis moi, que préfères tu ? »

« Préférez quoi ? »

« Voyons Hyoga !! Tu préfères le prendre ou qu'il te prenne ? »

« Euh . . . » Hyoga en aurait bien rougit de honte. Il réussit à se reprendre au dernier moment. « J'espère que je ne suis pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. On a pas encore essayé toutes les possibilités tu sais. » Par Athéna, que faisait il ? Il mentait à Shun son meilleur ami et allait sans doute par la même occasion attisées les rumeurs sur leurs comptes.

Shun ne remarqua rien et eut même un petit rire. « Oui, tu as raison, avec Saga je découvre encore des choses. C'est magnifique !! »

Un léger sourire non feint et naturel se dessina sur le visage de Hyoga. Shun méritait le bonheur, il avait assez combattu, assez payé. Comme eux tous d'ailleurs, mais Hyoga n'arrivait pas à trouver sa propre rédemption. Pas tant qu'il se sentirait coupable de la mort de sa mère, d'Isaak, de son affront à Camus malgré son pardon.

« Shun !! Laissons les tranquilles veux tu ? Ils nous rejoindrons au palais du pope après. »

Shun lâcha Hyoga et se jeta dans les bras de Saga. « Oui tu as raison. Ils ont sans doute envie de rester seuls. » Les deux amants quittèrent rapidement la petite chambre. Shun n'oublia pas de leur faire promettre de déjeuner avec eux quand même.

Une fois seuls Ikki tendit un bol froid de lait à Hyoga qui le remercia en le prenant. Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment. Hyoga demanda à Ikki s'il pouvait lui prêter des vêtements. Ils étaient un peu trop grands mais ça irait et connaissant Camus, il lui apporterait quelques vêtements aujourd'hui. Ikki tenta de faire un peu d'humour en disant que les rumeurs allaient s'amplifier en le voyant habillé comme ça. Hyoga haussa les épaules en répondant que même sans ça les rumeurs courraient. Comme à chaque fois ce fut froid et distant entre eux. Hyoga ne disait pas réellement ce qu'il pensait et Ikki avait décidé de suivre son rythme.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Corps de glace et cœur de pierre. Voilà !! Voilà ce que c'est un saint de glace. » marmonna Ikki. Les joues rouges, les yeux vitreux. Le phénix était dans un bar et ce prenait une cuite monumentale. Il tenait assez bien l'alcool d'habitude mais là, il avait abusé. Kanon en face de lui et Shiryu à ses côtés se jetaient des regards inquiets.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Hyoga ? » osa enfin demander Shiryu.

« Oh que non !! » bougonna Ikki.

« Mais alors pourquoi . . . ? » s'étonna Kanon. « Cela fait cinq mois que vous êtes ensemble, vous . . . »

Ikki se leva brusquement manquant de tomber, Shiryu le rattrapa par le bras et le força à se rasseoir. « Cinq mois ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis. » répondit Ikki en ne s'arrêtant pas de boire. « Cinq mois, et j'ai eut droit à quoi en cinq mois ? Rien, absolument rien. »

« Ikki, je ne comprends pas. » fit calmement Shiryu.

Le phénix se mit la tête dans ses bras sur la table. « Le mieux que j'ai obtenu c'est un baiser avec la langue. » Ikki se mit à compter sur ses doigts. « Et c'était il y a cinq mois. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne te laisse pas le . . . »

Ikki complètement saoul secoua la tête négativement comme un enfant. « Tu sais pourquoi, il laisse croire qu'on est ensemble ? » Ikki fit le geste pour trinquer et avala une immense gorgée d'alcool. « A cause des cauchemars. »

« Quels cauchemars ? » demanda Kanon.

« Ses cauchemars. »

« Il fait des cauchemars ? »

Ikki secoua la tête, positivement cette fois. « Et moi j'utilise mon illusion pour le faire dormir. » Le phénix tenta de se relever mais cette fois Shiryu anticipa et le soutenu. « Je dois faire quoi, hein ? Je dois faire quoi ? » beugla Ikki. Les gens qui étaient dans le bar se tournèrent étonnés vers leur table.

Shiryu réussit à faire rasseoir Ikki et en même temps avec Kanon ils eurent le réflexe de faire « Chuuuutttt !!! »

« J'en ai marre de l'attendre. » marmonna Ikki calmé.

« Au bout de cinq mois, n'importe qui en aurait marre d'attendre. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Kanon.

Chose vraiment très rare pour qu'on le fasse remarqué. Ikki releva des yeux qui semblaient suppliants et demanda avec un air qui l'aurait prit en pitié même chez le pire de ses ennemis. « Tu crois qu'il se sert de moi ? »

« C'est évident, voyons, cinq mois. Ikki !! » répondit aussitôt Kanon.

Shiryu donna un coup dans les côtes et fronça les sourcils. Kanon grogna sous la petite douleur et se frictionna le flan. « Ikki !! Bien sûr que non. Tu sais que Hyoga ne ferait pas ça. »

« Je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. » répondit Ikki la voix toute pâteuse.

« Il faut que tu parles avec lui. »

« Il feinte à chaque fois. » expliqua Ikki. Un serveur apporta un nouveau verre au phénix, malgré les petits regards accusateurs de Shiryu. Ikki l'avait commandé, le serveur ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Le phénix avala le verre cul sec, rejetant la tête dangereusement vers l'arrière. Puis brusquement s'écroula inconscient la tête sur la table.

Kanon et Shiryu le regardèrent et se regardèrent silencieusement un petit moment. « C'est une histoire de dingue. Moi qui croyais que Ikki et Hyoga vivaient une histoire d'amour pas possible. » engagea enfin le Grec.

« Tout le monde croit ça, Hyoga va de mieux en mieux alors . . . On peut même dire qu'il a l'air heureux. » Shiryu jeta à nouveau un petit coup d'œil à l'endormit. « Mais maintenant que j'y pense, personne ne c'est rendu compte que Ikki allait de moins en moins bien. »

« Bah !! Il était un peu plus taciturne mais je l'ai toujours connu comme ça moi. » Il eu de nouveau un silence. « Bon !! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Rien du tout. Cela ne nous concerne pas. »

« On va vraiment rien faire ? »

« Ils doivent régler leur problèmes tout seuls. Je connais assez bien Hyoga, un peu moins Ikki mais je sais qu'ils n'apprécieront pas qu'on se mêlent de leur affaires. »

Les deux hommes décidèrent malgré tout de ne pas traîner. Kanon attrapa Ikki qui grogna mais ne se réveilla pas. En s'aidant mutuellement ils ramenèrent le phénix dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait toujours, depuis cinq mois avec Hyoga. On leur avait proposé d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour les loger dans un endroit plus spacieux mais les deux hommes chacun à leur tour refusaient.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, avec le bruit, la porte s'ouvrit et Hyoga sortit pour voir son prétendu amant inconscient soutenu par les deux autres. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Rien, il c'est prit une bonne cuite. » répondit simplement Kanon.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le Cygne.

« Bah !! On ne sait pas. » mentit Kanon alors que Shiryu se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise de cacher quelque chose à Hyoga. « On croyait que vous vous étiez disputés. »

« Non ! » répondit le jeune Russe de son air froid habituel. « Merci de l'avoir ramené. » Hyoga prit comme il pu le Japonais et le ramena dans la chambre. Shiryu et Kanon restèrent quelques instant de plus pour voir si Hyoga s'en sortait puis repartirent. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Hyoga ferma la porte et tenta d'allonger confortablement le phénix saoul.

Plusieurs fois, Ikki grogna alors que Hyoga lui retirait ses chaussures ou son pantalon, mais le jeune Russe ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et grimpa sur le lit pour lui retirer son sweet. Apparemment Ikki allait rester dans les vapes jusqu'à demain matin. Et il aurait une sacrée gueule de bois.

Hyoga se pencha légèrement sur son visage, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Hyoga eut un frisson incontrôlable. « Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? » murmura le jeune Russe. « Je le vois bien que tu n'es pas heureux avec moi. Qu'est ce qui te fait rester avec moi ? » Hyoga s'allongea sur Ikki et s'endormit ainsi.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, mal de crâne horrible. « Tu ferais mieux de pas trop bouger, cela ne fera qu'amplifier ton mal de tête. » Le phénix réussit à tourner la tête avec difficulté. Hyoga se trouvait assis par terre le dos adossé au lit, une de ses habitudes. Il déjeunait comme d'habitude son lait froid. Le Cygne ouvrit sa main libre et une sorte de boule allongée et aplatie apparut dans sa main. « Met ça sur ton front, cela soulagera. »

Ikki attrapa le morceau de glace, un peu moue à l'intérieur comme si c'était de la glace pilée. Comment il avait fait ça ? Pas en état de réfléchir, le phénix s'effondra un peu durement sur le lit en posant la glace sur son front. « Merci ! » eut il juste la force de dire. Il y eut un long silence, Ikki tentait de reprendre ses esprits et Hyoga respectait le silence, pas très bavard et pas très bruyant. « J'ai pas pu . . . te faire dormir cette nuit. Je m'excuse pour . . . »

« Pas grave. Tu veux en parler ? » demanda doucement Hyoga.

Ikki réussit à se mettre assis, il garda malgré tout le froid sur son front qui c'est vrai lui faisait beaucoup de bien. « J'ai prit une cuite, rien de grave. »

« Et cette cuite avait une raison ? »

Ikki eut une hésitation puis finalement répondit. « Non ! Je voulais me détendre un peu et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je buvais trop. »

Hyoga ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais Ikki ne le vit pas, puis il se leva. « C'est Shiryu et Kanon qui t'ont ramené au cas où tu ne t'en rappelles pas. »

« Je m'en doute. »

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop parlé. »

Ikki leva le regard sur Hyoga debout devant lui. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Shiryu n'est pas trop bavard mais je ne sais pas si Kanon va pas raconter des trucs que tu aurais eut l'imprudence de dire. »

Ikki décida de se lever. Il finit de se déshabiller et juste avant de entrer dans la douche. « De toute façon, pour ce qu'il y a à raconter. »

Une lueur indescriptible de douleur passa dans les yeux de Hyoga. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit assis et resta là les mains jointes entre les jambes. Ikki ne vit pas tout ça car quand il sortit de la douche, Hyoga avait quitté la pièce.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga se trouvait assis dans la bibliothèque du grand pope, tenant compagnie à Camus qui faisait des recherches. Les deux hommes étaient seuls mais ils chuchotaient très doucement comme s'ils risquaient de déranger quelqu'un. « Tu as besoin de parler ? » demanda le Français pratiquement de suite.

« Tu es déjà au courant ? »

« Tout le sanctuaire est au courant que Ikki est rentré saoul hier soir. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« On arrive pas à communiquer. »

« Et cela crée des tensions dans votre couple ? » Hyoga se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, même à Camus il avait mentit, pas directement, mais lui aussi croyait qu'il était en couple avec Ikki. Camus voyant que son ancien disciple hésitait, il ajouta. « Comment cela se passe au lit ? »

Le Cygne eut un sursaut. « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Eh bien . . . Je n'aime pas parler de moi, plus particulièrement de Milo et moi, tu le sais. Mais on a eut une petite période où cela n'allait pas trop bien entre nous. Vu que c'était toujours lui qui réclamait, il avait l'impression que je subissais notre relation. Que je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça ou que je ne le faisais que pour lui faire plaisir. Cela le déprimait beaucoup. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je lui montre que . . . »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, même moi j'ai encore du mal maintenant. Je travaille encore sûr moi pour paraître moins froid pour Milo. Tu peux essayer au moins de te montrer plus accessible. . . . Même si ce n'est que pour lui. »

« Je ne me vois pas faire ça. » avoua Hyoga.

« Ce que tu ne peux dire avec des mots, essaye de l'exprimer avec des gestes. » Camus passa un doigt léger dans les cheveux blonds de son ancien disciple. « Ikki mérite que tu essayes de faire cet effort non ? »

« Il a été patient et . . . »

« Il a fait quelques sacrifices pour toi. » fit Camus pour finir la pensée de Hyoga qui n'avait pas réussit à le dire à voix haute.

« Oui. » souffla le Cygne.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Comment on faisait ? Comment on faisait pour se montrer plus accessible ? Hyoga après avoir tenu compagnie à Camus, était partit à la recherche d'Ikki, qui devait traîner dans le sanctuaire. Il avait finit par le trouver aux arènes, en bonne compagnie, discutant et presque riant avec Saga, Shun, Kanon et Milo. Shun lui avait fait de grands signes dès qu'il l'avait aperçut mais Hyoga avait simplement salué de la main et était resté dans les gradins. Assis, les coudes sur les genoux la tête dans ses mains, il les regardaient discuter et s'entraîner. Il cherchait la solution. Comment devenait on plus accessible ? Comment se montrer moins froid avec Ikki pour que celui-ci soit moins malheureux ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, une routine c'était installé entre eux. Une routine sécurisante, comme un vieux couple, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore. Cette façon de vivre convenait parfaitement à Hyoga, mais apparemment Ikki voulait plus. Au début de leur histoire Hyoga ne se sentait pas prêt et vu que Ikki ne tentait jamais rien, il croyait que comme lui il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il faisait partit de la rare catégorie de personne à ne pas avoir besoin de sexe, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à l'idée que ce n'était pas le cas du phénix. Lui il aimait la sorte de vie de couple qu'ils menaient, intime et complice comme un couple mais sans le sexe.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que son regard ne quittait pas Ikki. Bien sûr, Shun ne le voyant pas descendre ne le laissa pas seul longtemps. Hyoga se décida à se relever quand il vit Shun monter et commença à aller à sa rencontre. « Bah pourquoi tu restais tout seul là-bas ? » demanda Andromède quand ils se croisèrent à mi-parcours.

« Rien de grave. Je profitai du calme c'est tout. »

Shun souriant s'agrippa à son bras et de cette façon ils rejoignirent les 4 autres. Une fugace idée passa dans la tête de Hyoga. Si Ikki était comme Shun, aussi franc, aussi expressif, tout serait plus simple. Comme si c'était un réflexe Hyoga se dégagea de l'étreinte de Shun. Il l'avait fait doucement et sans geste brusque mais tout le monde le regarda étonné. Shun eut même un regard suppliant ne comprenant pas. Hyoga ne se dégageait jamais quand il le serrait contre lui, quand il lui serrait presque amoureusement le bras ou quand il s'accrochait à son cou. C'était une habitude qu'il avait avec Hyoga et Ikki, qui lui non plus ne se dégageait jamais.

Pourtant cette fois Hyoga se dégagea et s'éloigna. Tout le groupe arrêta brusquement de parler, surpris par cette réaction du Cygne. Hyoga n'alla pas bien loin. Il vint juste se mettre à côté de Ikki, tellement proche que leurs bras se frôlèrent. Le plus étonné était Kanon qui savait la vérité. Mais finalement tout le monde essaya de se reprendre. A part que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce que Hyoga veuille être près de Ikki, son prétendu amant.

Ikki lui n'avait pas eut de réaction en voyant le Cygne se dégager de l'étreinte de son petit frère, par contre quand leur deux bras se frôlèrent, il se figea et resta bloqué ainsi, même après que la discussion ait reprit. Pourtant Hyoga restait égal à lui même. Il n'avait pas eut un geste ou un regard plus équivoque que d'habitude. Il avait juste été à la recherche d'un contact avec Ikki, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

« Qui va à la réunion barbante de ce soir ? » demanda d'un coup Milo, alors que la discussion n'était pas du tout sur ça.

« Moi !! » répondit uniquement Saga.

Milo fit un tour mais personne d'autre ne répondit. « Et comment ça se fait que les divins n'y vont pas ? »

« On a pas été informé d'une réunion qui se déroulait ce soir. » répondit Hyoga.

« Euh bah je suis au courant mais seulement parce que je suis tout le temps avec Saga. » expliqua Shun.

« C'est un réunion que pour les Golds je crois. » reprit le Gémeau.

« Et toi, Kanon ? » fit Milo en se tournant vers lui. Il semblait un peu dégoûté que les divins échappent, à ce qu'il considérait comme le truc le plus ennuyeux qu'il connaisse.

« Moi, je ne suis que le suppléant. J'y vais que si Saga à un empêchement. »

« Le Pope devrait t'obliger à venir quand même. » bougonna Milo.

« Pourquoi cela te rend si grincheux ? Tu sais que de toute façon Camus ne la ratera pas, alors tu vas l'accompagner comme d'habitude. Tu ronchonnais moins les autres fois. »

« Ouais mais ma petite surprise tombe à l'eau. »

« Quelle surprise ? » demanda Shun curieux.

« J'avais prévue une petite soirée en amoureux avec Camus. »

« Bah tu la feras demain. » trouva comme solution le deuxième gémeaux.

« Bah non. » De plus en plus bougon, Milo sortit deux places de sa poche. Deux places pour apparemment un vernissage important. « Camus aime bien cet artiste. J'ai presque du tuer pour les avoirs. »

Kanon arracha les places de la main de Milo qui ne réagit même pas tant il était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir y emmener son amant. « Cool, tu me les files. »

Milo haussa les épaules, cela lui était complètement égal maintenant. Hyoga tendit le bras et arracha à son tour les deux places de la main de Kanon. Il les rendit à Milo. « C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eut, Camus va vraiment apprécier. » Hyoga eut un léger sourire. « Dépêche toi d'aller le convaincre. »

« Il voudra jamais louper cette réunion. » répondit toujours aussi triste Milo.

« Tu as raison . . . » commença le Cygne. « Sauf si vous avez des personnes qui veulent bien vous représenter. »

« De quoi ? »

« C'est vrai ça. » se rappela Shun. « C'était dans la première réunion qu'on a fait après la bataille contre Hadès. On a le droit de choisir une personne de confiance pour nous représenter si on a un empêchement. »

« Mais . . . »

« Je peux représenter Camus. » se proposa le jeune Russe. Il se tourna vers Ikki et demanda gentiment. « Cela te dérangerait de représenter Milo ce soir ? »

« Non !! » Le phénix s'en moquait complètement. De toute façon ces derniers temps il ce moquait de pratiquement tout.

Hyoga prit la main d'Ikki et entrecroisa leurs doigts. « Bah voilà. Ikki et moi n'avons rien de prévu. On peut bien vous rendre ce service. » Ikki se figea à nouveau. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Les seuls contacts physiques qu'ils avaient eut jusqu'à maintenant c'était lui qui était allé les chercher.

« Tu crois vraiment que Camus va accepter ? » demanda le scorpion plein d'espoir à Hyoga.

« Oui, mais montre lui les billets. »

« Merci !! » Milo partit en courant comme un fou vers le haut des marches, Camus se trouvant toujours à la bibliothèque. Kanon et Shun ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant son air heureux et précipité.

« Dire qu'ils s'aiment depuis qu'ils sont enfants. » fit Shun une fois que le Scorpion ne fut plus visible. « Leur amour a survécu à la séparation, aux batailles, à la souffrance. Ils ont beaucoup de chance. »

« Entends-je une pointe de regret ? » demanda Saga et prenant son amour par la taille.

« Non !! » s'empressa de répondre Andromède en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant. « Mais on ne peut nier que leur amour est rare et tellement beau. »

« Ouep !! » Kanon cassa l'ambiance tendre et romantique qui c'était légèrement installé. « J'arrive pas à me caser définitivement moi. Personne ne voudrait d'un beau Grec bien bâti ? » Shun se mit rire de la petite blague, alors Kanon se tourna vers Ikki et Hyoga.

« J'ai ce qu'il me faut. » répondit sans réfléchir Ikki.

« Vraiment ? » taquina Kanon, qui était l'une des deux seules personnes à connaître le secret du phénix.

Ikki fit un petit hochement de tête. « Pleinement satisfait. » insista t il. Il avait eut une petite crise de déprime hier soir mais il n'avait pas épuisé toutes ses réserves. Il était tellement amoureux de Hyoga qu'il pouvait encore attendre. Il dormait quand même toutes les nuits avec Hyoga dans ses bras. Il pouvait caresser ses cheveux. Il pouvait respirer son odeur. Et même si ce n'était pas beaucoup, c'était suffisant pour tenir encore quelques mois.

Mais il ignorait que cette petite réponse sincère allait lui valoir une récompense. Hyoga se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa son menton sur son épaule. Alors que Kanon c'était à nouveau tourné vers Shun et Saga, le jeune Russe lui murmura dans l'oreille. « Tu as eut raison de dire ça. Cela nous évite de l'avoir tous les soirs à la chambre. »

Le frisson qui remonta dans la colonne vertébrale du phénix, le fit trembler pendant de longues minutes.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Camus. Les deux amants étaient tout les deux élégamment habillés et sur le point de partir.

« Mais oui, amusez vous bien. » insista Hyoga en poussant même un peu Camus à l'épaule, qui hésitait encore à partir. « Tu auras mon rapport détaillé de tout ce qui c'est dit à la réunion, demain à la première heure. »

« Je m'en veux déjà assez de te faire prendre ma place à cette réunion. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu passes la nuit à écrire un compte rendu. Tu me raconteras tout au petit déjeuner demain matin ? »

« D'accord !! » Milo du tirer un peu son amant pour qu'il accepte enfin de le suivre. Hyoga les regarda s'éloigner alors que Ikki lui un peu en retrait ne le lâchait pas du regard. Les légers gestes que le jeune Russe avait faits, perturbait Ikki. Il aurait voulu en parler mais il avait peur que cela tourne court comme toutes les discussions un peu sensibles qu'ils avaient.

Hyoga avait du apprendre à bien connaître Ikki pendant ces cinq mois, car il se tourna vers lui, et sans raison, simplement en ayant remarqué que Ikki voulait parlé, il dit. « On en parlera après la réunion tu veux bien ? »

« Parlé de quoi ? » C'était sortit comme ça, simplement, Ikki n'avait pas réfléchi.

« De ce que tu désires. » Il ne désirait rien. Il ne voulait que Hyoga. Le temps qu'il réagisse, Hyoga avait tourné les talons et commençait à monter les marches pour rejoindre le palais du pope. « Viens ne soyons pas en retard. »

Ikki couru pour rejoindre le Cygne qui montait tranquillement. « Hyoga !! Est ce que tu . . . ? »

« Nous en parlerons après, Ikki. »

« Mais . . . »

« Je préfère que tu restes concentré sur la réunion. »

Ikki attrapa le bras de Hyoga et le tourna vers lui. « C'est trop tard. Je serais incapable de me concentrer si tu ne me dis pas . . . »

« Très bien. Je m'excuse pour mon attitude ces derniers mois. Je croyais que comme moi, cela te suffisait. Je n'ai pas réalisé que cela te faisait souffrir. »

Ikki secoua la tête. « Kanon ou Shiryu sont venus te parler ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que j'ai parlé de nous, hier soir. »

Hyoga haussa les épaules. « Comme tu as dit ce matin, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à raconter. »

« C'est de ce rien que j'ai parlé. Je leur ait dit qu'il . . . » Ikki hésita. « Qu'il ne c'était encore rien passé entre nous. »

« C'est pour cette raison que Kanon me regardait si bizarrement aujourd'hui. Tu vois, c'est étonnant, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance pour garder un secret. Il n'a rien dit à personne. »

« Comment cela se fait que tout le monde sache que je suis rentré saoul hier, alors ? »

« C'est des apprentis qui vous ont croisé quand ils t'ont ramené qui ont fait tourner la rumeur. »

Ikki baissa légèrement la tête. « J'ai eut un coup de déprime. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela se reproduirait. »

« Bah oui, mais . . . »

Hyoga se tourna et reprit son ascension des marches. « Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que cela se reproduise. »

Ikki fronça les sourcils et suivit Hyoga. « Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? »

« La raison de ta déprime c'est parce qu'on a encore rien fait, n'est ce pas ? »

« Euh . . . . Oui !! »

« Donc cela va s'arranger. »

« Quoi !! » Ikki se figea à nouveau. Il en avait même oublié de continuer à monter les marches. Hyoga s'arrêta également et se tourna vers lui. « Tu veux dire que . . . »

« Hyoga !! Ikki !! » Kanon couru un peu pour les rejoindre. Il ne semblait pas très heureux. « Je t'y reprends toi et tes idées à la con. » fit le deuxième gémeau en fixant Hyoga. « Maintenant Saga veut qu'on alterne aux réunions. Alors lui il va s'envoyer en l'air avec Shun et moi je vais m'emmerder à cette réunion. »

« Tu avais une touche ce soir ? » demanda calmement Hyoga. Ikki était encore figé mais le jeune Russe faisait comme si de rien était.

« Non !! »

« Tu peux laisser ton frère avoir une soirée tranquille avec Shun, non ? Rien que tous les deux. »

Kanon comprit qu'il y avait un sous entendu. « Tu essayes de dire quoi là ? »

« Shun m'a expliqué que les soirs où tu t'ennuies, tu leur tiens compagnie. »

« En gros tu sous entends que je les emmerde. »

« Shun à juste dit qu'il avait hâte que tu aies quelqu'un de régulier pour avoir plus de temps libre avec Saga. »

« Intéressé ?!! » demanda Kanon prenant d'un coup un air complice et espiègle.

C'est là que Ikki réagit. Il attrapa le bras du Grec. « Je crois pas non. Tu ferais mieux de prendre tes distances. Je peux devenir méchant. »

Kanon haussa les épaules et reprit la montée. « Vous êtes tous tellement chiants. Débarrassons nous vite de cette corvée. »

Hyoga et Ikki suivirent, la réunion allait bientôt commencer. Quand ils arrivèrent ils ne manquait que Sion et Dohko qui sans doute, travaillaient dans le bureau. Ikki voulu profiter du petit moment de calme pour tenter d'avoir plus de précisions. « Hyoga . . . A propos de ce qu'on parlait avant que Kanon arrive. »

Hyoga poussa un petit soupir. « Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'en parler avant la réunion. »

« Mais euh . . . Est ce que j'ai bien comprit ? »

« Ikki, je t'en prie. On en a minimum pour 3 heures de réunion. Je préfère que tu te retires ça de l'esprit pour l'instant. »

« Impossible. » Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus. Dohko et Sion arrivèrent, tout le monde s'installa et la réunion commença de suite.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Et à minuit passé, ils y étaient encore. Kanon somnolait à moitié, Aphrodite se faisait les ongles, Ikki devenait de plus en plus nerveux en se disant que les Dieux devaient s'amuser avec lui. Il avait l'impression que cette réunion ne finirait jamais. Alors qu'il avait peut-être une chance avec Hyoga ce soir, il se retrouvait coincé ici.

Dohko assis près de son vieil ami, eut un grand bâillement qu'il tenta de cacher avec sa main. Bizarrement, cela détendit énormément l'atmosphère de la réunion. Aiolia leva les bras et s'étira comme un chat. Rester des heures assis comme ça, ce n'était pas fait pour eux.

« On devrait programmer ces réunions la journée. » proposa Shaka.

« Mais aucun de nous n'a le temps la journée. » répondit Mu avec un petit air déçu. « Les travaux du sanctuaire ne sont même pas encore finit et les apprentis recommencent à affluer. »

« En parlant d'apprentis, c'est qui qui a eut l'idée saugrenue de me coller un marmot dans les bras ? » fit d'un coup Deathmask. Plusieurs rires s'élevèrent et Kanon, Shura et Aphrodite montrèrent du doigt Mu comme des enfants voulant cafter. « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna l'Italien en regardant son amant.

« Je suis sûr que cela t'aidera beaucoup à travailler ton relationnel. »

Le Cancer mit ses mains en face de l'autre pour montrer un espace. « Mais il a à peu près cet âge là. » fit il comme s'il parlait d'un animal. « Il doit encore téter sa mère. »

« J'ai eut Kiki alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras. » Mu désigna Hyoga. « Camus aussi les a eut très jeune. Il les a très bien élevé. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Cygne comme s'ils contemplaient le résultat. Le plus concentré était Sion qui finit par dire. « C'est incroyable, l'instinct paternaliste que Camus a développé dès qu'il les a eut. »

« Je crois que vu son âge c'était plutôt l'instinct du grand frère. » rectifia Dohko.

Shura jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge. « Qui se lève à l'aube ? » Plusieurs personnes firent un geste pour y répondre, petit ou grand. Parmi eux, Aioros, Aiolia, Aldébaran, et Mu. « Bon bah je propose d'ajourner. » Shura avait quand même jeté un coup d'œil à Sion pour vérifier que cela ne le dérangeait pas. « Je suis pas un gros dormeur mais 5 heures de sommeil, c'est vraiment pas beaucoup. »

« Tu es sûr que tu vas avoir droit à 5 heures de sommeil ? » plaisanta Kanon.

Ce fut le mot d'ordre tout le monde se leva. « Kanon !! Tu es lourd avec tes blagues. » fit Deathmask. « Même moi elles ne me font plus rire. »

« Bah quoi ?? » Tout le monde l'ignora et commença à se disperser. « Ne vous vexez pas pour une petite plaisanterie de rien du tout. »

Le seul à réagir ce fut Aphrodite qui se retourna vers lui et lui tapota la joue. « Death à raison tu deviens lourd. En intime chacun fait ce qu'il lui plait et ce n'est pas agréable de t'entendre plaisanter là-dessus. »

Ikki se sentait encore plus nerveux. Tout le monde s'éclipsait et s'en allait mais Hyoga ne bougeait pas de son siège. Avait il finalement changé d'avis ? Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des films, que tout à l'heure ce n'était pas ça que Hyoga avait voulu lui dire. Pourtant le jeune Russe se tourna vers lui et fit un léger sourire, sans pour autant se lever. « Hyoga !! Tu . . . »

« Ah !! Hyoga !! » Sion qui était partit à son bureau, revint avec un gros dossier. « Merci d'avoir attendu. Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit Cygnus en se levant enfin et prenant le dossier.

« Ce n'est pas pressé, tu sais. Prends ton temps. Je dois me faire vieux. Je n'arrive plus à m'organiser comme avant. » Sion eut un léger rire. « J'ai beau avoir retrouvé le corps de ma jeunesse, je sens parfois que mon esprit ne suit pas. »

« Vous devez simplement être fatigué, gérer tout ça doit être si compliqué. J'en serais incapable. »

« Merci Hyoga. Passez une bonne nuit tous les deux. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Ils purent enfin quitter la pièce et arriver aux marches. Ikki était entrain de se demander s'il n'allait pas devenir dingue. Il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à la chambre, ce qui lui paraissait pour lui à des années lumières. Il ne fallait pas qu'il presse Hyoga, qui risquait de prendre peur. Il fallait qu'il descende tranquillement toutes ces marches et avec l'air le plus naturel du monde. Pour augmenter son anxiété, Hyoga ne semblait pas du tout nerveux. Il avait sortit une feuille du dossier et la feuilletait tranquillement pendant qu'ils descendaient. Pratiquement à chaque temple, ils durent saluer les propriétaires. Un véritable supplice pour Ikki.

Hyoga enfin leva la tête de son papier. « Ikki !! Ça ne va pas ? Tu trembles et . . . Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« Non, je vais très bien. Je n'en peux simplement plus d'attendre. »

« D'attendre ? »

Ikki écarquilla les yeux et failli tomber sur ses genoux. « Tu tu . . . . as d . . . dit . . . » Non il n'avait rien dit de tel. Ikki avait simplement supposé.

Voyant Ikki vraiment mal en point, Hyoga réalisa. « Ah pardon !! Cela m'était sortit de l'esprit. » Comment cela avait pu lui sortir de l'esprit ? « Je m'excuse. » insista le jeune Russe.

Ikki c'était un peu reprit. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu as changé d'avis. »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

« J'ai juré d'être patient. Je le serais mais ne me laisse pas espéré ainsi c'est de la torture. »

Hyoga s'approcha. « Ikki, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je m'excuse d'avoir oublié. La réunion a été prenante et il y a ce dossier dont Sion veut que je m'occupe. »

« Mais comment tu peux oublier une telle chose ? Cela fait des mois que je ne pense qu'à ça. »

Hyoga eut un léger haussement d'épaule. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, pour me sentir bien avec toi, et je te remercie d'avoir été aussi patient. C'est à moi de te faire plaisir maintenant. »

Ikki s'éloigna légèrement. « Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour me faire plaisir. Je veux que tu aies envie de partager ça avec moi. »

« J'ai envie de tout partager avec toi. » répondit le Cygne. « Même ça. »

Ikki n'en pouvait plus. Il s'assit carrément sur une marche, en plein milieu et se mit la tête entre les jambes. « Tu n'as même pas l'air d'en avoir envie. »

Hyoga s'assit à côté de lui et d'une franchise étonnante expliqua. « Je l'ai déjà fait avec des filles. Je n'ai pas eut l'impression que c'était pour moi. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a déplu ? » demanda le phénix en se redressant.

« Je ne sais pas. » Hyoga laissa un blanc, et Ikki ne cassa pas le silence croyant qu'il réfléchissait. Hyoga qui regardait dans le vague se tourna finalement vers lui. « Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de mâle dominant ? Tu te rappelles ? La première nuit, on n'avait pas arrêté de me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits en me demandant si j'avais réellement été le mâle dominant. Quand je te l'avais raconté, tu avais répondu qu'on n'était pas des animaux. »

Ikki eut un petit rire hystérique, comme soulagé d'un grand poids. Il attrapa le visage de Hyoga entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je te montrerai. » murmura t il. « Camus a vraiment fait l'impasse sur ton éducation sexuelle. »

« Il n'a pas eut le temps. » répondit le plus sérieusement le Cygne. Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau et goûta encore une fois les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ils arrivaient enfin devant leur chambre, après encore bien des périples. Ils avaient croisés Saga et Shun qui avaient profités de leur soirée libre pour sortir. Et bien sûr, ils avaient du rester discuté un peu avec eux. Mais là ils étaient devant la porte. Hyoga égal à lui même, ouvrit la porte sans précipitation. Ikki sur les nerfs attrapa le jeune Russe par la taille et le souleva pour le faire entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui par un grand coup de pied. Il commença de suite à embrasser la nuque de son futur amant. Il tentait de se contrôler un peu mais après cinq mois de frustration ces gestes étaient un peu brusques. « Ikki !! » Le phénix ne pouvait pas encore laisser tomber, pas après tout ça. Il retourna Hyoga pour qu'il lui fasse face et l'embrassa. Il eut du mal à passer la barrière des lèvres, mais le Cygne ne faisait pas réellement résistance. « Humkki !! » Ses mains qui étaient restées sur les hanches remontèrent doucement mais ne caressèrent pas encore. Sa première main se posa sur la joue et la deuxième alla sur la nuque qu'Ikki massa lentement alors qu'il essayait d'approfondir de plus en plus le baiser. La résistance de Hyoga se fit un peu plus présente. Ikki stoppa le baiser pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. « Ikki !! Arr . . . . !! »

« Je t'en prie . . . . Ne te rétracte pas maintenant. » Ses lèvres se posaient aléatoirement partout sur le visage et le cou du Blond. Un vrai délice de pouvoir maintenant goûter à sa peau.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rétracté, mais laisse moi au moins poser le dossier. »

Ikki prit le dit dossier et le lança sur le bureau, où toutes les feuilles s'étalèrent. « J'ai trop de temps à rattraper. »

Il embrassait Hyoga fougueusement, amoureusement. Sa passion dévorante le faisait se précipiter un peu mais il gardait des gestes doux et délicats. Et puis il hésitait, n'osait pas trop aller plus loin. Hyoga se laissait faire. Il répondait même timidement aux baisers et une main tendre du Cygne s'était posée sur sa hanche pendant que l'autre était restée sur son torse comme si repousser un peu Ikki était une façon de se protéger. Pourtant les réactions du corps de Hyoga n'avaient rien à voir avec celles du phénix. Ikki bouillait, n'en pouvait plus. Hyoga lui restait calme, sa respiration n'ayant même pas augmentée, ni les battements de son cœur.

Ikki du quand même s'arrêter. Il avait envie plus qu'envie, trop envie, mais jamais il voulait le faire au détriment du jeune Russe. « Hyoga, si tu veux pas dit le moi franchement. Je . . . » S'il fallait s'arrêter, c'était maintenant. Il lui faudrait une immense, longue et glaciale douche mais il pouvait encore s'arrêter.

« Je n'ai pas envie . . . » murmura Hyoga. Ikki faillit pousser un hurlement de douleur, mais il pouvait comprendre. On du le lire sur son visage car Hyoga eut un léger sourire. « . . . d'arrêter. » Le Cygne posa ses mains sur le torse du phénix et le repoussa. Ikki tomba vers l'arrière, il allait reprendre son équilibre mais Hyoga poussa encore plus et Ikki s'effondra sur le lit. « Non, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. »

Hyoga se mit au dessus de lui à quatre pattes. Son visage illuminait presque, Ikki n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. Dire qu'il n'y avait que lui et quelques filles qui avait vu ce visage. C'était décidé, demain il allait tuer les quelques filles qui avaient couché avec le Cygne. Non, cela entraînerait trop de problèmes. Ikki leva la main et attrapa une mèche blonde alors que Hyoga restait simplement comme ça au dessus de lui à le regarder. Ikki avait complètement zappé que le jeune Russe avait peu d'expérience et aucune avec un homme. Il sourit à son amour, un sourire franc et protecteur que seul Shun avait déjà aperçut. « Là le mâle dominant c'est toi. » murmura t il. Il prit Hyoga par les hanches et inversa la position, mais très lentement, en installant Hyoga parfaitement et confortablement allongé sur le lit. Une fois parfaitement au dessus leur corps ne se touchant pas encore. « Là c'est moi le mâle dominant. »

Le sourire de Hyoga s'agrandit. « Oui je m'en doutai un peu, mais pourquoi cela semblait étonné tout le monde que je puisse avoir ce rôle ? »

Ikki s'allongea sur le Cygne, un immense frisson le parcouru. Il était enfin tout contre Hyoga. Ils allaient faire l'amour. « Ça, je ne pourrais te le montrer qu'après. »

« Hum, après quoi ? »

Ikki aurait bien rie, mais il était trop occupé à embrasser le cou et le menton de son amour. « Il faut d'abord que je nous mette nus. »

« Nus ? » s'étonna Hyoga.

« Bah oui ! » rie Ikki. « On va pas faire ça tout habillé. » Il sentit le jeune Russe se crispé sous lui. Ikki s'inquiéta. « Comment tu faisais avec les filles ? »

Hyoga détourna le regard et tenta de se mettre un peu sur le côté, Ikki se détacha légèrement pour le laisser faire. « Je ne sais plus. » répondit vaguement le jeune Russe.

Ikki tenta d'éviter de le brusquer. « Tu es sûr de l'avoir fait avec des filles ? »

« Mais oui !! »

Ikki n'en était plus vraiment sûr. Il se leva, éteignit la grande lumière et alluma la petite lampe de chevet, dessus il glissa un tissu, son tee-shirt de ce matin qui traînait par terre. La pièce plongée dans une pénombre rassurante, il retourna sur le lit près de Hyoga qui n'avait pas bougé. Il décida de ne pas se remettre sur lui pour l'instant. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu l'as jamais fait. Je préfère même, j'avoue. Cela veut dire qu'il n'y aura eut que moi. »

« Il n'y a que toi. » murmura le Cygne pour répondre. « Elles ne comptaient pas. »

Ikki retira lentement son tee-shirt et pendant plusieurs minutes on entendit que les froissements des tissus et les respirations calmes. « Et si tu me montrais un peu. » Le phénix se pencha sur Hyoga qui n'avait pas bougé. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la bouche et la joue mais se posèrent seulement sur la nuque du Cygne. « Il faut que je sache ce que tu sais faire, pour . . . qu'on aille jusqu'au bout ensemble. » Une petite intuition lui disait que Hyoga n'était jamais allé jusqu'au bout même avec une fille comme il le prétendait. Peut-être que cela allait le rassurer d'avoir le même rôle qu'avec une femme.

« C'est . . . ce n'est pas pareil. » répondit timidement Hyoga.

« Tu t'en sortiras j'en suis sûr. » Et à sa propre surprise, Hyoga se redressa et se tourna vers lui, . . . pour l'embrasser. Un baiser tendre où Hyoga pour la première fois prit le contrôle. Ikki se laissa faire et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en se rendant compte que le jeune Russe savait quand même vraiment bien embrassé. Avec toutes les filles qui lui courraient après, il avait du avoir l'occasion de s'entraîner pour ça. Le côté légèrement dominateur d'Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de renverser Hyoga et de l'allonger sous lui. Cela n'eut pas l'air de gêner Hyoga qui continua à l'embrasser. Cette fois c'était un vrai échange. Ils profitaient tout les deux pleinement de ce baiser.

Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de sortir le tee-shirt de Hyoga de son pantalon et de glisser ses mains dessous. La douceur et la chaleur de la peau du Cygne semblaient presque irréelles sous ses doigts, alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait tendrement.

Cela se compliqua un peu lorsqu'il voulu remonter le tee-shirt du jeune Russe. Hyoga fit tout pour l'en empêcher et mit fin au baiser pour murmurer. « On a pas besoin de ça. »

Pas besoin de quoi ? De se mettre nu ? Hyoga étaient tellement pudique que même dans ces moments là il refusait de se mettre nu ? « Je vais être encore plus frustré si tu empêches mon corps d'entrer en contact avec le tien. » Hyoga ne répondit pas mais ses mains continuaient de tirer sur son tee-shirt pour le garder baisser. « Hyoga ! Je t'ai déjà vu torse nu. » Il le voyait tous les jours torse nu. Hyoga ne dormait qu'en caleçon. Il avait toujours trop chaud dans ce climat méditerranéen. Alors pourquoi . . . maintenant . . . ? Hyoga ne bougeait toujours pas. Il le fixait de ses yeux froids, trop clairs, et qui à cet instant précis ne semblaient rien ressentir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait comprit que cette expression froide était une protection, que Hyoga affichait ce visage quand quelque chose le troublait, mais le voir maintenant le choqua presque. Il se redressa et s'assit calmement sur le lit. « D'accord !! Montre moi ce que je peux faire alors. »

Hyoga vint près de lui à nouveau et reprit leur baiser. Ikki se laissa faire, il ne bougea pas décidant d'aller au rythme du Cygne. Il ne lui prit même pas la taille pour venir coller Hyoga contre lui. C'était bien les baisers, mais il voulait aller plus loin. Ils n'allaient quand même pas seulement s'embrasser ?

Finalement la patience cela payait, presque naturellement la main gauche de Hyoga se posa sur les boutons de son pantalon et commencèrent à les dégrafer. Le baiser de Hyoga ne s'arrêtait pas pourtant, disons plutôt les baisers. Car Hyoga l'embrassait de façons tellement différentes, que Ikki avait presque du mal à suivre. Celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était quand Hyoga éloignait légèrement leurs deux visages et sortait la langue pour lui taquiner les lèvres et se faufiler dans sa bouche comme un voleur pour en ressortir de la même façon.

Ikki encore une fois perdit un peu le contrôle et attrapa la nuque de Hyoga pour lui donner un baiser vorace où il mordilla les lèvres et la langue du jeune Russe. « Tu es doué pour les baisers. » complimenta Ikki, alors qu'ils reprenaient légèrement leur souffle.

« Merci !! » murmura comme réponse Hyoga. « Par contre . . . Je n'ai jamais caressé un homme. Je préfèrerai que tu me guides au début. »

Incroyable !! Hyoga avait réussit à ce qu'il mette toute son attention sur leur baiser. Il s'était à peine rendu compte que Hyoga avait libéré sa virilité et laissait lentement ses doigts glisser dessus.

« C'est parfait pour l'instant, à condition que j'ai droit de te faire pareil. »

La réponse fut un « Oui !! » à peine perceptible, alors que Hyoga venait encore une fois l'embrasser. Hyoga se décala légèrement et s'assit sur les pieds pour donner accès au phénix. Ikki avait une furieuse envie d'attraper Hyoga par la taille et de le mettre sur ses cuisses, . . . mais il ne voulait pas qu'à nouveau il y ait une réaction de rejet.

Il se contenta donc de faire comme le jeune Russe. Il lui ouvrit le pantalon et d'abord caressa à travers son caleçon avant de libérer une virilité tremblante de désir mais pas encore très gonflée.

Hyoga avait beau dire ne pas avoir d'expérience pour caresser un garçon, ses mains agiles glissaient comme expertes sur sa colonne de chaire. « Tu peux me le dire à moi, qu'il t'es arrivé de te faire des petits plaisirs solitaires. »

Brusquement les pommettes de Hyoga prirent une teinte rosée qui aurait bien fait rire Ikki, mais il se retint. Pourtant avec une franchise déconcertante Hyoga avoua. « Les filles ne savent pas caresser. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » Le phénix hésita puis . . . « Tu me laisses essayer quelque chose ? » Il vit Hyoga se crisper un peu alors il ajouta. « Si cela ne te plait pas j'arrêterai. » Le Cygne lui donna alors un accord tacite en faisant un léger signe de la tête. Ikki prit donc Hyoga par la taille et l'installa sur ses cuisses, tendrement il l'obligea à mettre ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Hyoga se laissa faire, sans aucune crispation, sans aucun geste de recul. « Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien. Toutes ces nuits à dormir contre toi, à sentir ta chaleur. J'ai envie de la sentir sans rien entre nous. » Ikki vit bien Hyoga hésiter, une légère lueur furtive dans ses yeux le lui fit comprendre. Mais à son grand étonnement, Hyoga attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et le retira calmement. « Merci !! »

« Ne . . . La chaleur du corps . . . c'est la plus brûlante. » Hyoga n'aimait pas la chaleur ça il le savait mais . . . Est-ce que Hyoga essayait de lui dire que toucher quelqu'un le brûlait ?

Ikki posa sa main droite sur la nuque de Hyoga et sa main gauche glissa dans le dos jusqu'aux reins du Cygne. Il fit venir lentement Hyoga à lui et quand enfin ils furent l'un contre l'autre Ikki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il pourrait presque avoir un orgasme rien que par ce contact. Il l'avait tellement rêvé, tellement désiré. « Mais c'est également la seule chaleur à laquelle on peut s'habituer. » répondit enfin Ikki.

Sa propre virilité pulsait entre leurs deux ventres en contact avec celle de Hyoga. Il savait que déjà ce soir il avait beaucoup eut du Cygne. Malgré son envie il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout ce soir. Il sentait que Hyoga n'était pas prêt, et son amour pour lui était plus important que son désir. Quand on avait attendu 5 mois un amant, on pouvait attendre encore quelques jours de plus pour lui apprendre petit à petit comment s'aimer.

Ikki retira sa main de la nuque de Hyoga et la fit descendre lentement entre leurs deux ventres. Les caresses Hyoga acceptait, il allait donc lui offrir du plaisir de cette façon, sans s'oublier. Il fut assez content de voir que le Cygne, malgré qu'il ait lâché la pression, ne se dégageait pas. Il l'embrassa tendrement et commença à caresser leurs deux sexes. Hyoga ne pu empêcher un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres qui mourut dans la bouche d'Ikki. « Tu vas aimé. » murmura le phénix avant de l'embrasser à nouveau pour que le contact ne soit pas rompu.

Sa main continua à caresser et en même temps Ikki augmenta la pression de sa main dans le bas du dos du Cygne. Il imprima également un léger mouvement de bassin pour offrir encore plus à Hyoga. Pour la première fois il vit les yeux du Cygne se voiler d'un désir inconnu. On sentait que Hyoga n'avait jamais ressentit ça, qu'il découvrait un plaisir nouveau. Le côté possessif du phénix ressentit une certaine fierté de se rendre compte qu'en réalité aucune femme n'avait pu satisfaire son bel ange. Personne n'avait été à la hauteur.

Pour les deux hommes, la respiration devint de plus en plus difficile. Hyoga avait une assez bonne maîtrise de son corps et aucun autre gémissement lui échappa. Il n'y avait que son torse qui se relevait un peu plus qu'à la normale et sa respiration presque haletante. Ikki augmenta les caresses, il espérait bien faire craquer celui qu'on surnommait le prince des glaces.

Et pour cela . . . il connaissait un point sensible que Hyoga ne soupçonnerait jamais. Il voulait continuer à rester coller contre son corps, il abandonna donc l'idée de titiller ses tétons avec sa langue, mais il l'embrassait avec fougue voulant au maximum lui faire perdre la tête.

Sa main posée dans le bas du dos du Cygne se faufila dans le pantalon et se mit tendrement à caresser cet endroit qu'il avait hâte d'explorer. Hyoga se crispa légèrement, mais avec fermeté et sans brusquerie Ikki réussit à ne pas se faire rejeter. Il n'alla pas trop loin. Son index caressait simplement le pourtour avec délicatesse, il ne viola même pas cette intimité. Hyoga n'avait jamais envisagé cette éventualité et il le savait. Le prince des glaces était bien trop naïf sur ce genre de choses.

Mais il fut heureux de voir que cela plaisait au Cygne. Son corps se mit à trembler par un nouveau plaisir et Ikki le sentit proche de l'orgasme. Il accéléra un peu les caresses et Hyoga se libéra dans sa main. Ikki se laissa aller également quand il sentit la semence de son amant. Aucun gémissement ou cri n'avait échappé à Hyoga et Ikki voulant respecter ce silence ne fit également aucun bruit.

La respiration rapide, Hyoga se détacha légèrement du phénix pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ikki lui fit un sourire rassurant et enleva sa main de son dos. Il ne voulait pas répondre à son regard interrogatif pour le moment. Tout cela c'était passé pratiquement dans un silence de Cathédrale. Cela avait été un moment parfait, il ne voulait pas le gâcher par des questions ou une discussion.

Le corps de Hyoga n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui mais lui manquait déjà. Il l'allongea calmement et se coucha sur lui, entre ses jambes. « Merci. » fut le seul mot que prononça Ikki, avant que le silence les entoure à nouveau et que Ikki s'endorme dans cette position.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Hyoga ouvrit très lentement la lourde porte de la bibliothèque. Grâce à sa précision, il ne fit même pas grincer les gonds et entra à pas de loups dans la grande salle. Cette fois la bibliothèque était plutôt peuplée. A un bureau se trouvait Sion, leur Pope apparemment complètement submergé par une pile de dossier. Un peu plus loin, l'un en face de l'autre se tenait Shaka et Saga qui faisaient des recherches. Hyoga repéra de suite son maître Camus tout au fond qui parcourait les étagères apparemment à la recherche d'un livre.

« Tiens !! Bonjour Hyoga. Tu es aussi discret que ton maître à ce que je vois. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer. » l'interpella le Pope qui avait levé la tête de son travail.

« Pardon, je ne voulais déranger personne. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » fit simplement Sion en se replongeant dans son travail. Saga et Shaka lui firent un petit signe pour le saluer. Hyoga y répondit et se dirigea vers Camus. Il resta derrière son maître, attendant qu'il ait un peu de temps à lui consacrer. Il n'avait pas besoin de montrer sa présence. Camus l'avait sentit depuis son entrée dans le palais du Pope, peut-être même avant.

Camus attrapa un livre et se tourna vers lui tout en feuilletant, cela n'était peut-être pas évident pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais Hyoga savait parfaitement que de cette façon Camus lui montrait qu'il était disponible. « Camus !! J'ai besoin de parler à grand frère. » Les paroles de Hyoga avaient été non seulement murmurées mais dites en Français.

Sans qu'un quelconque étonnement ne se lise sur le visage du Français, Camus rangea son livre. Il prit la direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque et Hyoga suivit. Ils avancèrent silencieusement un bon moment. Camus chercha un endroit reculé et calme ou personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ils trouvèrent enfin et Camus s'assit calmement sur un rocher tout en faisant un geste à Hyoga.

Le Cygne se mit pratiquement sur les genoux du Verseau, qui commença de suite à lui caresser les cheveux. Hyoga eut un mal fou à retenir ses larmes, mais il y réussit. Il serra presque désespéramment Camus contre lui en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse du Français. « Pardon !! Pardon !! J'ai menti à grand frère. »

« Ta bêtise est si grave que tu aies besoin de parler à grand frère ? »

« Non !! Mais je sais que c'est le seul qui pourra me comprendre. »

« Pourquoi dis tu avoir menti à grand frère ? »

« Il y a pleins de rumeurs qui courent sur Ikki et moi. Je n'ai pas osé dire à grand frère qu'elles étaient fausses. Elles sont toutes fausses. »

« Tu n'aimes pas Ikki ? »

« Si !! » Hyoga se redressa légèrement et fixa avec un air suppliant que personne n'avait vu chez lui. Seul Camus connaissait ce visage là. « Mais jusqu'à hier soir, il ne c'était rien passé, rien de rien. On ne faisait que dormir ensemble. Tout ce que les gens racontaient, tout ce qu'ils s'imaginaient c'était faux, et je n'ai pas dit à grand frère que c'était faux. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ça. Grand frère te voyait heureux, c'était le plus important. Pourquoi est ce que ce matin grand frère voit tant de tristesse en toi ? » Cette sorte de détresse en Hyoga il l'avait beaucoup vu lorsqu'il était petit, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi perdu. « Est ce que Ikki a perdu patience et à fini par te forcer ? »

Hyoga secoua la tête négativement et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. « J'aime être avec lui . . . Je l'aime . . . mais il n'est pas heureux avec moi. »

« Sa tristesse vient du fait de la distance que tu mets entre vous. »

« Je n'arrive pas à paraître moins froid, et même hier soir . . . je sais que je l'ai blessé. »

« Tu veux raconter plus précisément ce qui c'est passé ? »

Hyoga prit une grande inspiration et lâcha Camus pour s'asseoir plus dignement. Camus pourtant n'arrêta pas de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux pour le rassurer. « Ces 5 derniers mois j'ai été égoïste. J'étais bien avec Ikki, comme ça. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus moi. On était ensemble et tous les deux on se moquait des rumeurs. » Hyoga fit une pause mais Camus ne rompit pas le silence. « Et l'autre jour quand il est rentré saoul, j'ai comprit que ce qu'il me suffisait à moi, ne lui suffisait pas. »

« Et donc tu as voulu lui faire plaisir. » Le Cygne baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas. « Hyoga !! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sens honteux. »

« C'est comme avec les filles. Je n'ai pas l'impression que . . . » Hyoga secoua la tête et se leva presque précipitamment. Il fit face à Camus. « Je ne peux pas décrire ce que je ressens mais . . . Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. C'est . . . comme s'il manquait quelque chose. »

« Pardonne ma franchise Hyoga mais si tu as l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose, même avec Ikki, c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux de lui. »

« Non !! Camus je ne parle pas . . . Je parle des rapports intimes que Ikki veut que nous ayons. Tu as déjà eut ce sentiment avec Milo ? »

« Hyoga !! Nous sommes pareils toi et moi. Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu te sens incomplet ? Que . . . » Camus eut l'air de réfléchir une seconde. « Dis moi ? Tu as dit que hier soir tu as voulu lui faire plaisir. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

Hyoga ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses avec Camus, mais il ne voyait rien d'anormal de parler de son intimité à son grand frère. « Et bien. . . Euh. On l'a fait . . . . normalement. »

Camus eut un léger sourire mais il ne se moquait pas de son jeune disciple. « Tu peux me décrire un peu mieux que ça ? » Voyant que Hyoga ne trouvait pas les mots, Camus décida d'imaginer comment cela c'était passé. « Vous vous êtes embrassés. » Hyoga fixa le Verseau, et sembla incapable de baisser le regard. Camus s'approcha et prit Hyoga dans ses bras. « Vous vous êtes mit nus. »

« Euh . . . Oui. Pas . . . »

« Vous vous êtes caressés. » Hyoga plongea son visage maintenant entièrement rouge dans le torse de Camus qui eut un petit rire gai. « Hyoga, c'est normal. Et après ? »

« Quoi après ? » demanda le Cygne.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé après ? »

« Euh . . . Ikki c'est endormit sur moi. »

Le Verseau rie à nouveau. « D'accord !! Milo finalement avait raison quand il disait que j'aurai du t'expliquer un peu tout ça. »

Hyoga releva la tête. « M'expliquer quoi ? »

Camus se détacha et éloigna le Cygne de lui. « Va rejoindre Ikki et dis lui que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Mais . . . »

« Fais moi confiance. Tu dois seulement laisser Ikki te guider. »

« Je . . . Je dois vraiment me mettre complètement nu ? »

Camus reprit son sourire protecteur et se pencha vers Hyoga un peu plus petit que lui. « Ce n'est pas une obligation mais c'est plus pratique et puis . . . C'est agréable de sentir la peau de son amoureux glisser sur la sienne. »

« Oui, j'ai bien aimé. » avoua quand même Hyoga.

« Allez zou. Dépêche toi de filer. »

« Mais . . . »

« Je veux plus te voir de la journée. » le chassa Camus en riant presque. Le Verseau leva la tête au ciel. « Il est encore tôt. Avec un peu de chance Ikki n'est pas encore réveillé. Va le rejoindre. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga était repartit, un peu paumé, pas vraiment plus avancé qu'avant. Il décida de passer aux cuisines pour ramener un plateau à leur chambre. Quand il y arriva, Ikki était réveillé. Le phénix ne se levait pas à l'aube comme lui mais n'était pas non plus un lève-tard. Tranquillement le phénix prenait sa douche et sifflait même gaiement.

Hyoga ne su pas trop quoi faire. Il s'assit par terre le dos sur le lit et commença à boire son lait froid, alors qu'il attrapait un livre. Grand lecteur, tout comme Camus. Il n'était pas rare qu'il ait 4 ou 5 livres en cours en même temps.

Ikki ne fut pas très long. Il sortit de la douche et se passa une serviette autour de la taille. « Shun est passé. » commença t il gaiement. « Il . . . » Le phénix se figea.

Hyoga c'était relevé dès que Ikki était sortit et c'était mit entièrement nu. « Il quoi ? » demanda le Cygne alors qu'il prenait la place de Ikki dans la douche.

Le phénix eut du mal à se reprendre. « Il . . . voulait nous inviter à dîner pour ce soir. J'ai dit que je t'en parlerais. » Ikki ne pu détourner le regard et ne lâcha pas une miette du spectacle. Si cela n'avait pas été Hyoga il aurait pensé qu'il l'aguichait.

« Comme tu veux. » répondit le Cygne ni contre, ni pour une soirée avec Shun et Saga.

« Tu avais prévu des choses pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Non mais je croyais que toi tu avais prévu. »

« Je ne prévois plus rien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quand j'essaie cela tombe toujours à l'eau. » Hyoga bizarrement ne répondit rien. Il finit de prendre sa douche assez rapidement. Ikki n'avait pas vraiment bougé, il semblait réfléchir, plongeant la pièce de ce genre de silence devenu si habituel pour eux deux. Le Cygne finit par sortir, il tendit la main pour prendre une serviette et ce la passer autour de la taille . . . mais il stoppa son geste. Sa confiance en Camus allait bien plus qu'au delà d'un disciple pour son maître. Il avait toujours suivit ses conseils. La seule fois où il était allé contre sa volonté il en souffrait encore malgré qu'il ait eut raison.

Hyoga s'approcha lentement de Ikki et comme hier soir posa sa main à plat sur le torse du phénix, par une pression assez poussée il le fit reculer. Le Japonais l'observa mi-étonné, mi-inquiet ne comprenant pas ce que cherchait à faire le Cygne. « Pour hier soir, c'est de ta faute. » murmura Hyoga. Ikki se retrouvait maintenant tout contre le lit, Hyoga continua à le pousser calmement pour le faire tomber à la renverse. Hyoga reproduisait les mêmes gestes que cette nuit. Il monta sur le lit à quatre pattes juste au dessus du phénix. « Je ne t'ai pas empêché de faire ce que tu voulais. Pourquoi n'es tu pas allé jusqu'au bout ? »

Ikki n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à se laisser impressionner mais c'est vrai que son amour pour Hyoga et la prestance que dégageait le Cygne, lui faisait perdre assez régulièrement ses moyens. « Tu . . . Tu n'avais pas l'air prêt. »

« Je ne serais jamais prêt. » répondit aussitôt Hyoga. « Je n'y connais rien je l'avoue. Mais hier soir . . . il manquait quelque chose. J'ignore ce que c'était . . . »

« Hyoga !! Tu n'as même pas réalisé ce que cela voulait dire aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Cela ne doit pas être si terrible . . . même Camus le fait. »

Ikki encore allongé se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes. « Avant je veux qu'on en parle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est le genre de choses qui peuvent traumatiser à vie. » Ikki n'en dit pas plus mais implicitement il aurait voulu dire que Hyoga l'avait déjà été assez dans sa vie pour ne pas y ajouter un nouveau traumatisme.

Le Cygne se redressa et s'assit sur ses pieds, son regard était maintenant curieux. « Très bien. Explique moi. »

« Hier, tu m'as dit ne pas avoir comprit pourquoi tout le monde avait eut une réaction bizarre au fait qu'ils se soient imaginés que c'était toi le dominant. » Hyoga hocha presque imperceptiblement de la tête. « Être au dessus ou en dessous n'a pas vraiment d'importance, c'est plutôt dans le qui fait quoi. »

« Hier soir, j'étais sur toi mais c'était toi qui caressait, le dominant c'est celui qui dirige. » dit Hyoga pour montrer qu'il n'était pas totalement idiot.

« Hyoga !! » C'était dur de trouver les mots pour expliquer une telle chose à quelqu'un comme Hyoga. Il n'avait jamais prit Hyoga pour un idiot, mais sa naïveté et sa pureté était encore plus exceptionnelle que celle de Shun. Le jeune Russe avait vécu reclus tant d'années dans les neiges. On pourrait même dire, élevé avec encore plus de minutie qu'une vierge promit à devenir nonne. Ikki décida d'être un peu plus concret. « Hier soir, je t'ai caressé un endroit qui t'a choqué tu t'en rappelles ? » Un léger sursaut ce remarqua chez Hyoga, avant que ses pommettes rougissent légèrement. Ikki finit par se redresser complètement. Hyoga ne bougea pas, alors Ikki se glissa derrière lui. Il força le Cygne à venir contre son torse. Ikki crut que le Cygne allait se débattre légèrement surtout quand il le força à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et à légèrement écarter les jambes, mais Hyoga ne bougea pas. « Tu n'as pas l'impression que nos deux corps pourraient s'emboîter parfaitement ? » murmura le phénix à l'oreille de son amoureux. Là il espérait que le Cygne comprendrait.

La réaction qu'eut Hyoga l'étonna un peu mais finalement il s'y attendait presque. Le Cygne se dégagea par un simple geste brusque et lui fit face, assis sur le lit. « Tu veux dire que . . . »

« C'est pour cette raison que je voulais en parler avant, Hyoga. »

Une intense concentration se dessina sur le visage du Cygne, il comprenait enfin tout. Il fallait lui laisser le temps d'assimiler. « Je croyais . . . » Hyoga hésitait mais Ikki le regardait calmement. Il posa simplement une main sur sa cuisse pour l'inciter à continuer, qu'il ne se moquerait pas, même si Hyoga lui avouait maintenant qu'il croyait encore que les enfants naissaient dans les choux ou qu'il croyait que c'était les cigognes qui les déposaient au pas de la porte. « Ce n'est pas uniquement quand une femme et un homme veulent un enfant ? »

Ikki eut un petit soupir de soulagement, Hyoga savait quand même que c'était possible. Il n'avait simplement pas imaginé ça entre deux hommes. Le phénix tellement amoureux ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser devant son air un peu surpris et gêné. « Hyoga en ce moment même, des milliers de personnes font l'amour sur la terre. Que ce soit un couple femme-homme, femme-femme ou homme-homme et sur ces milliers de personne il n'y a peut-être que 1 % d'entre elles qui désirent réellement avoir un enfant. » Ikki glissa légèrement pour se rapprocher. Il le fit lentement en faisant attention à stopper si Hyoga faisait le moindre geste de recul. Il le serra à nouveau contre lui, mais lui donna la possibilité de se dégager s'il le voulait. « Hyoga, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux. Ce serait vraiment du gâchis si on ne pouvait le faire que pour procréer. »

Le Cygne ne se dégagea pas mais brusquement d'une voix d'une froideur inquiétante répondit. « Tu veux que je tienne le rôle de la femme. » Ikki eut un sursaut plus par le ton que par ce qu'il avait dit. « C'est pour ça que cela étonnait tout le monde. Entre nous deux, c'est impensable que . . . »

Ikki se détacha brusquement et prit le visage de Hyoga entre ses mains. « Non !! » cria t il. « Il n'y a pas de rôle de femme à tenir, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Hyoga !! Nous sommes deux hommes . . . Je suis un homme qui te désire et tu es un homme qui me désire. La seule raison qui ferait que tu aies le rôle du passif notre première fois serait ton inexpérience. » La vie sembla revenir dans les yeux du jeune Russe, rassurant Ikki. La voix du phénix se fit donc plus douce. « Je me moque de ce que pense les autres. Mon corps veut venir en toi pour te connaître au plus profond qui soit, de la façon la plus intime mais si ton corps à le même désir je m'offrirai à toi. Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention que notre amour ce fasse à sens unique. »

Le sourire qui naquit sur le visage de Hyoga finit de détendre Ikki. Il répondit au sourire et embrassa fougueusement son amant. « Je crois que c'est la déclaration d'amour la plus étonnante qu'on ait jamais entendu. » répondit enfin Hyoga.

« Je l'espère bien. Je veux que notre amour soit exceptionnel. »

« Très bien . . . alors apprend moi. »

« Tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Tu crois que je te laisserai prendre le contrôle de mon esprit si je n'avais pas confiance en toi ? Tu n'as même pas été fouillé dans mes cauchemars. »

« J'ai failli le faire, mais je me suis dit que tu m'en parlerais quand tu en aurais besoin. »

« Pardonne-moi. Je préfère les garder pour moi. »

« J'accepte que tu aies des secrets, mais ne me cache pas trop de choses . . . je risque de devenir jaloux. »

« Pour ça on est au même point. Toi aussi tu caches un fantôme. »

Ikki détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant. Ce n'était vraiment pas approprié. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de la mort aujourd'hui, alors que je veux découvrir la vie avec toi. »

« Tu vas me montrer ce qu'est la vie à moi qui n'aies connu que la mort ? »

« Oui . . . et j'espère que tu vas aimer. »

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. Un même silence calme mais cette fois chargé d'une certaine électricité s'installa. Hyoga fixa ses prunelles cristallines dans le regard anthracite du phénix, et ne le lâcha plus du regard. Quoiqu'il se passa, quoi que fut la douleur ou le plaisir, Hyoga resta le regard plongé dans les yeux d'Ikki. Comme un défi ? Comme une acceptation ? Même Ikki ne pu le savoir.

Il avait allongé Hyoga confortablement sur le lit après son dernier mot et avait commencé des caresses douces et tendres. Il serait bien allé plus loin, comme venir lui sucer le torse ou carrément le prendre en bouche, mais . . . Il eut l'impression que Hyoga ne voulait pas couper le contact de leurs deux regards.

Est-ce que Hyoga y cherchait une réponse à ses questions ? Y cherchait il la confirmation de sa déclaration ? Ikki ne pu lui donner que ce qu'il avait déjà avoué. Un amour sincère et un désir ardent se lisaient dans son regard, pour l'instant rien d'autre. Pour une fois lui ne se posait plus de questions. Rien n'était important que le moment présent avec le Cygne dans ses bras. Et bientôt . . . il lui appartiendrait. C'était peut-être son côté dominateur, mais il avait voulu le posséder dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur lui. Ce fameux jour où il l'avait vu faire son entrée légèrement théâtrale dans le colisée. Il avait aimé sa prestance, son air farouche et sûr de lui. Oui, dès ce moment là il avait eut envie de soumettre cet être qui semblait sauvage et arrogant comme un Cygne.

Il n'avait jamais été question du sexe faible. Ikki ne l'avait jamais vu comme une femme. Pourtant une certaine fierté montait en lui en se rendant compte qu'il faisait partit des deux seules personnes qui avait réussit à l'apprivoiser. Il lui avait fallu de la patience . . . et de longs mois, mais maintenant il y était.

Pourtant rien ne fut précipité. Il savait que maintenant rien n'empêcherait ce qui devait arriver. Il était serein et confiant. Il caressa Hyoga un long moment sur tout le corps, attendant que le jeune Russe se laisse aller, qu'il laisse son corps tout ressentir. Ne jamais précipiter les choses avec un saint de glace, ça il l'avait apprit par Milo et constaté par lui-même.

Un léger voile de plaisir vint troubler les pupilles cristallines du Cygne et Ikki ne commença les choses sérieuses qu'à ce moment là. Il lui fit écarter légèrement les jambes avec ses genoux et glissa lentement sa main droite à l'intérieur. Il aurait peut-être pu expliquer un peu à Hyoga ce qui allait se passer, qu'il aurait un peu mal au début, mais il n'en vit pas l'utilité. Pourquoi l'inquiéter et le crisper maintenant alors que Hyoga verrait bien quand cela arriverait, en parler ne changerait rien.

Il lui caressa le pourtour quelques instants et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il entrait enfin un premier doigt. Sentant Hyoga à peine se crisper, Ikki pensa que c'était finalement une bonne chose qu'il n'y connaisse rien, cela évitait l'appréhension que généralement on avait à la première fois. Hyoga lui faisait confiance et donc s'inquiétait à peine, en plus le phénix pu voir dans ses yeux que le plaisir était encore bien présent grâce aux caresses qu'il continuait sur son corps avec son autre main.

Ils avaient toujours fait beaucoup de choses en silence ces 5 derniers mois. Le silence était devenu normal pour eux. Peu bavards l'un et l'autre, ils avaient été obligés de beaucoup parler ces derniers jours, s'exprimer pour faire comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient, ce qu'ils désiraient de l'autre. Le silence qui se réinstallait maintenant avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant, aucun des deux n'allaient le briser . . . Sauf peut-être pour gémir son plaisir.

Ikki ne s'attarda pas trop. Il avait préparé Hyoga avec précaution, mais ne le sentant pas vraiment se crisper, il décida de ne pas attendre plus. Ses deux mains glissèrent jusque derrière les genoux et fit tout en même temps remonter et plier les jambes sans précipitation. Laissant même le choix à Hyoga de stopper son geste s'il le voulait. Mais Hyoga se contenta d'obéir à la demande tactile sans le quitter du regard.

Ikki ne mit pas longtemps à venir se positionner devant l'orée de son plaisir et le pénétra lentement, très lentement. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir de se sentir enfin en Hyoga, un frisson incontrôlable remontant même sa colonne. Quand il fut au plus profond, il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir que le Cygne ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Une légère grimace était sur son visage fin, mais Hyoga prit une grande inspiration et son visage se ferma. Le Cygne était comme ça, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit qu'il avait mal. Ikki le savait heureusement. Il embrassa Hyoga, espérant le détendre et se retira . . . aussi lentement qu'il était entré. Il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune Russe. La douleur était une chose quasi-inévitable, mais il ne voulait pas le blesser. Alors il allait le dilater de cette façon. Il rentra à nouveau calmement tendrement, jusqu'au bout, puis il ressortit. Il recommença deux autres fois, gardant le contrôle de son propre corps qui voulait autre chose, plus vite, plus profond.

Il su enfin que Hyoga ressentait autre chose que de la douleur quand il le sentit frissonner sous lui et que ses mains se fermèrent comme prit d'un spasme. Hyoga venait de ressentir une chose nouvelle, une chose inconnue. Il avait enfin Hyoga pour lui, il était enfin en lui. Ikki resta un instant sans bouger, par plaisir, et pour laisser le temps à Hyoga de se remettre de sa première sensation.

Ikki avait à nouveau rivé son regard dans celui du Cygne et eut un petit sourire en coin, pour faire comprendre que ce n'était que le début, que le plaisir allait le submerger. Oui il voulait offrir ça à Hyoga.

Tendrement il commença ses mouvements, un va et vient constant et très doux. Le désir revint dans les prunelles cristallines, Ikki ne cacha pas son propre plaisir sur son visage. L'étau autour de son sexe, c'était si bon, que Ikki se mit presque à espérer que Hyoga reste toujours aussi serré. Il avait l'impression que ces dernières années il n'avait que vécu pour ça. Que pour ces quelques minutes de plaisir en Hyoga.

Il augmenta encore un peu la cadence sans pour autant être brusque. Des petits soupirs de plaisir lui échappèrent, mais il tenta de les rendre les plus silencieux possible. Ce fut donc l'étonnement le plus total quand Hyoga se laissa aller, ou peut-être que le plaisir devenait trop puissant pour le cygne pas du tout habitué à ça. Oui Hyoga rompit le silence, par plus que des soupirs. Par de vrai sons de plaisirs incontrôlables. « Han !! Han . . . Han. » Une chose pas vraiment conseiller de faire si on ne voulait pas exciter encore plus son amant.

Et Ikki craqua, ses mains qui avaient tentées de continuer des caresses agréables pour le Cygne retournèrent sous les genoux et lui remontèrent encore plus les jambes, essayant d'aller encore plus loin alors qu'il augmentait encore la cadence, allant maintenant à un rythme presque frénétique.

Le plaisir c'était ça, et le phénix sentit Hyoga pas loin de l'orgasme quand il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. A ce moment s'il n'avait pas été lui-même si près de la jouissance il aurait parlé pour que Hyoga ne fasse pas ça, il allait se blesser, surtout quand l'orgasme arriverait. Il ne pu que l'embrasser, juste à temps, Hyoga se contracta et jouit entre leur deux ventres, mordant en même temps jusqu'au sang la lèvre de Ikki.

Le phénix rejoignit son amant dans la jouissance, faisant pousser un petit cri presque féminin à Hyoga, dont il eut à peine conscience. Il s'écroula sur son amant et sombra dans l'inconscient sans même avoir eut le réflexe de se retirer.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte de leur chambre. Ikki grogna mais n'émergea pas de suite. Il resserra son étreinte sur le Cygne qui maintenant était réellement son amant et fut sur le point de se rendormir. Malheureusement deux nouveaux coups furent frappés un peu plus fort. Ikki ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba directe sur le visage endormit et paisible de Hyoga. Le jeune Russe n'était pas prêt de se réveiller vu qu'il avait utilisé son illusion. Ikki posa son index sur le front entouré de cheveux blonds et annula ce qui faisait dormir comme un bébé son amant. La personne derrière la porte commença à s'impatienter et frappa encore deux coups plus brefs et plus forts.

« Oui, voilà. J'arrive. » grogna Ikki en se levant. Il passa vite fait un pantalon et entrouvrit la porte, juste pour qu'il puisse passer. Il referma minutieusement la porte derrière lui, alors que Shun le regardait mécontent.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus hier soir ? »

Ikki fronça un peu les sourcils. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 8 heures. On vous a attendus toute la soirée. »

Ikki ne se rappela que maintenant de ce que parlait son petit frère. « Shun, je ne t'avais rien promis. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Hyoga avant. »

Andromède semblait scruter son visage, il s'approcha d'ailleurs légèrement pour mieux regarder. « Tu t'es disputé avec Hyoga ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'imagines ça ? »

« Tu t'es éclaté la lèvre. Il t'a donné un coup ? » Par réflexe Ikki se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure et ne pu que constater qu'il avait le goût du sang. Il garda bien le silence sur la véritable raison qui faisait que sa lèvre était fendue . . . surtout que . . . Ikki réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte que Hyoga devait avoir à peu près la même blessure vu qu'il lui avait fait l'amour une bonne partie de la journée d'hier et de la nuit, et que Hyoga à chaque fois se mordait la lèvre.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un mensonge, un truc qui tienne la route. « A l'entraînement, hier. On a voulu tester un truc et nous nous sommes télescopé. Hyoga aussi à la lèvre fendue. »

Shun fronça légèrement les sourcils mais chez lui cela avait quelque chose d'un peu comique. « Premièrement vous n'êtes pas allés à l'entraînement hier. Vous n'êtes pas sorti de votre chambre de la journée. Et deuxièmement, tout le monde est au courant que . . . »

« Que quoi ? » s'énerva un peu le phénix. Est-ce que quelqu'un les avaient entendus et avait été s'amuser à tout raconter.

« Qu'en ce moment entre Hyoga et toi cela ne ce passe pas super bien. »

Ikki soulagé, décida d'avoir la réaction de l'indifférence. Il haussa les épaules en disant. « On a eut une dispute l'autre jour. Cela arrive à tout le monde. Ça c'est arrangé. » Mieux qu'arrangé, cela n'avait jamais été aussi bien entre eux que maintenant.

« D'accord. » Shun sembla se détendre. « Vous venez ce soir alors ? »

« Non !! » Andromède sursauta sur le ton précipité et sec de son grand frère.

« On est pas sortit hier parce qu'on avait besoin de parler tu comprends. On c'est rendu compte qu'on ne passait pas vraiment de temps ensembles rien que tout les deux. Alors . . . on voudrait s'isoler un peu, tu vois ? »

Shun eut un sourire très joyeux et compréhensif pour Ikki. « Oui, bien sûr. On se fera un repas dans quelques jours alors ? »

« Avec plaisir, dans 3, 4 jours. » Il aurait tout le temps pour profiter de Hyoga ainsi.

« Oki, biz. » Shun déposa un baiser sur la joue de son grand frère et s'éloigna en faisant un petit signe de la main.

Ikki attendit d'être sûr qu'il était bien parti, entrouvrit sa porte, prit la clef et ferma à double tour. Hyoga en avait encore pour une grosse demi-heure pour émerger. Il ne voulait que personne ne le dérange, ou tente quelque chose. Ikki partit d'un pas tranquille vers les cuisines pour aller chercher un copieux petit déjeuner.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus avançait lentement dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Son pas était comme d'habitude silencieux et félin. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Hyoga, c'était assez exceptionnel pour qu'il s'en inquiète mais c'était surtout la rumeur disant que les deux hommes quittaient à peine leur chambre qui l'avait décidé à aller voir ce qui se passait. En plus d'après Shun, Ikki ne répondait même plus quand quelqu'un venait frapper à leur porte.

Le verseau continua sa route lentement, il ne croisa pratiquement personne. On était le matin et tous les apprentis étaient à l'entraînement. C'était l'après-midi que c'était plus vivant, les personnes allant et venant librement, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

Par un hasard chanceux, au moment où il arriva à portée de vue de la porte des deux amants, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ikki sortit avec précaution, faisant apparemment attention de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas se faire trop remarqué. Camus ne se cacha pas, mais ne fit rien pour que le phénix le voie. C'est avec étonnement qu'il vit Ikki fermer la porte à clef. Drôle de geste si Hyoga était encore à l'intérieur. Une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit du Français. Est-ce que Ikki séquestrait Hyoga ? C'était vraiment improbable et même de la part de Ikki, plutôt compliqué, Hyoga ne serait pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Heureusement, Ikki partit dans le sens opposé sans même s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Camus après un petit instant de réflexion, s'approcha de la porte et gela la serrure. Il vérifiait c'était tout. Si Hyoga n'était pas là, il réparerait et ferait ses excuses.

Il donna un petit coup avec le plat de la main et la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés mais on avait tiré le rideau ce qui mettait la pièce dans une sorte d'atmosphère feutrée.

Camus aperçut de suite la forme sur le lit et s'approcha. « Hyoga ?!! »

La forme bougea doucement, mais semblait avoir du mal à émerger. Camus s'assit sur le bord du lit et retourna Hyoga pour voir s'il allait bien. Le jeune Russe semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Comme si on l'avait . . . Drogué ? Ikki l'avait drogué ? Camus souleva légèrement son ancien disciple et lui tint la tête droite. Il tenta de regarder les pupilles, elles avaient l'air normale. Hyoga semblait juste épuisé. C'était assez étonnant quand même.

Dès qu'il lâcha la tête, elle partie vers l'arrière comme si elle était trop lourde pour le Cygne. Camus commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce que lui avait fait Ikki ?

Il leva le bras et . . . Tellement concentré il n'avait pas sentit que Ikki revenait. Ce dernier lui attrapa assez brusquement le poignet. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu allais le gifler ? Il ne faut pas le réveiller brusquement. »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » Ikki sans répondre lui lâcha le bras et dégagea Hyoga pour le réinstaller confortablement sur le lit. « Ikki !! Pourquoi Hyoga a l'air comme drogué ? »

« J'utilise mon illusion pour le faire dormir, pour éviter . . . » Ikki hésita. Il ne savait si Camus était au courant des cauchemars du Cygne. « C'est assez efficace mais le soucis c'est que le matin il lui faut une grosse demi-heure pour émerger. »

« C'est pour ça que tu fermes à clef. »

Ikki acquiesça de la tête. « Je crois que ce serait plutôt dangereux de le réveiller brusquement. »

Camus poussa un profond soupir. « Moi qui m'étais imaginé n'importe quoi. Je croyais que tu le séquestrais parce qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec toi. » Ikki fit une drôle de tête, surpris que Camus ait pensé ça mais surtout qu'il lui avoue. Camus ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il passa une main tendre sur le front de son ancien disciple. « Ton illusion ? C'est pour ses cauchemars ? »

« Tu es au courant ? » s'étonna le phénix.

« Il a toujours fait des cauchemars, sans doute depuis le jour de la mort de sa mère. »

« Tu sais en quoi ils consistent ? »

« Tu n'es pas allé voir ? » Ikki fit non de la tête. « Il revit sa mort, ma mort, celle d'Isaak. Il doit également imaginer la tienne et celle de Shun. Enfant il se réveillait en hurlant et il restait plusieurs heures le regard hagard. »

« Tu as trouvé comment faire partir ces cauchemars, n'est ce pas ? »

Le visage de Camus se ferma. Il se leva du lit et s'éloigna pour partir. « C'est à toi de trouver ton propre moyen pour arrêter ses cauchemars. » Camus fit volte face et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte. « Et sortez un peu. Tout le monde est entrain de se poser des questions. »

« On devait rattraper le temps perdu. » dit presque inconsciemment Ikki, qui regardait Hyoga toujours endormit.

Camus qui avait commencé à ouvrir la porte la lâcha et se retourna comme surpris. Il revint près du lit et regarda plus attentivement son disciple. « Tu es entrain de me dire que cela fait 4 jours que tu lui fais l'amour ? » Ikki fixa étonné Camus sans répondre. « Mais tu es inconscient ma parole. » cria presque le verseau. « Les premières fois il faut y aller petit à petit et espacé. » Sans que le phénix puisse réagir Camus prit Hyoga dans ses bras, enroulé dans le drap.

« Mais . . . J'ai fait attention. Je ne l'ai pas blessé. »

« Je ne te parle pas physiquement. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais cela peut être dangereux pour Hyoga d'avoir trop d'émotions d'un coup même si elles sont bonnes, surtout si elles sont bonnes. »

« Quoi ? » Camus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser. Il sortit de la chambre et la fit claquer juste derrière lui. Il la bloqua avec son cosmos de froid pour lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner avec Hyoga dans ses bras. 3 secondes et on entendit Ikki tambouriner comme un fou.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki fulminait. Shun, Saga et Kanon le scrutait du coin de l'œil. « Mais . . . C'est Hyoga qui t'a enfermé dans la chambre ? » demanda son petit frère

« Non !! » hurla Ikki. « C'est son satané maître. »

« Mais pourquoi Camus t'aurait bloqué dans la chambre ? » fit Kanon trop curieux pour se taire.

« Il est devenu fou. Il a kidnappé Hyoga et m'a enfermé pour ne pas que je l'en empêche. » Les jumeaux et Shun se jetèrent des petits regards inquiets. Cette histoire ne tenait vraiment pas debout. « Où est ce qu'il est ? »

« Hyoga ? »

« De toute façon pourquoi je demande. Il a du aller se planquer en Sibérie. »

Shun attrapa le bras de son frère. « Je t'en prie Nissan. Calme toi. » Saga s'approcha car il voulait aider son amant à retenir le phénix. « Il doit y avoir une raison à tout ça. Camus ne recherche que le bonheur de Hyoga. C'est son grand frère comme tu es le mien. »

« Je n'ai fait aucun mal à Hyoga. » hurla le phénix. Il l'avait fait avec une telle rage que les trois personnes présentes sursautèrent.

Saga décida de tenter de régler les choses. « Ecoute Ikki. Je suis plus diplomate que toi. Laisse moi retrouver Camus et je lui parlerai. » Shun tira un peu plus sur le bras du phénix et lui envoya un regard suppliant pour qu'il accepte. Heureusement que Andromède avait cette faculté de lui calmer les nerfs. Hyoga aussi arrivait généralement à le calmer.

« D'accord. » grommela Ikki en attrapant son frère par les aisselles et en le posant sur ses épaules comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. « Mais c'est seulement parce que je ne veux pas avoir la mort du maître de Hyoga sur les mains. »

« Je vais régler ça. » rassura Saga autant pour rassurer Shun que pour calmer Ikki. Le gémeau partit d'un pas rapide suivit par son jumeau.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Deux jours !! Deux jours sans le corps de Hyoga, sans sa chaleur, sans sa douceur. Ikki devenait complètement fou. Il fallait tout le calme, toute la patience et toute la persuasion de Shun pour calmer son frère. Saga était allé en Sibérie mais était revenu assez vite en disant qu'il ne les avait pas trouvé. Ikki fulminait contre Camus, tout en étant complètement paumé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé le verseau à faire ça. Il n'avait aucunement blessé Hyoga. Le Cygne pendant ces 4 jours d'étreinte avait été plus beau, plus chaleureux, plus fougueux, plus vivant que jamais. Il avait de lui même réclamé des caresses, des baisers. Il l'avait laissé parcourir entièrement son corps. Il avait accepté sa chaleur et sa fougue. Pourquoi Camus avait il dit que c'était dangereux ? En quoi trop aimer quelqu'un pouvait il être dangereux si c'était réciproque ? Car oui pendant ces 4 jours il avait fait l'amour à Hyoga. Il lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir et la volupté, mais il l'avait laissé se reposer, et il ne l'avait jamais forcé quand il sentait que le Cygne avait eut besoin d'apaisement de ses sens.

Ce qui le rendait fou, c'était ce qu'avait fait Camus. Pourquoi c'était il cru obligé de lui enlever Hyoga ? Pourquoi le lui retirer si brutalement et sans même dire où ils étaient ? Ikki était quand même assez intelligent et si le Français lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne devait plus toucher Hyôga quelques jours par précaution, il l'aurait fait. Mais ça . . . . Lui voler Hyoga . . . . Il ne le supportait pas.

« Bonjour !! » Ce timbre. Cet accent si particulier et carrément unique du aux nombres de langues qu'il savait parler. Ikki se retourna brusquement. Hyoga était là, à quelques mètres. Un fin sourire sur son visage, il avançait lentement vers eux. Ikki fut incapable de bouger, regardant son amant comme une apparition divine. Shun, Saga, Kanon et Shiryu eux étaient fixés sur le phénix avec appréhension, craignant un peu sa réaction. « Que faites vous de beau ? » demanda gentiment le jeune Russe, ne remarquant pas apparemment le silence qui c'était installé.

Et c'était tout ? Ikki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit à un baiser, même sur la joue ? Hyôga ne lui avait même pas envoyé un regard qui aurait pu vouloir dire quelque chose. Leur histoire était elle déjà finie ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop . . . amoureux ?

Shun une fois rassuré que son grand frère n'aurait pas de réaction violente, se tourna vers le Cygne avec son sourire habituel. « Bonjour !! Mais tu étais où ? On t'a cherché partout. »

L'étonnement le plus sincère se mit sur le visage de Hyôga, il se tourna légèrement vers les escaliers sacrés. « Au temple du Verseau, mais . . . . Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ? »

« Tu étais au temple du verseau pendant ces deux jours ? » s'étonna Kanon.

« Bah oui . . . . Ikki ne vous a pas expliqué ? » Le cygne se tourna vers son amant avec une certaine interrogation.

Expliqué ? « Expliqué quoi ? » hurla le phénix.

Hyoga eut un sursaut de surprise. « Que Camus m'a emmené pour m'aider a supporté la chaleur que tu dégages la nuit. »

Ce fut une exclamation collective qui retentit. « Hein !!?? »

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? » ajouta le phénix. Le jeune Russe pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, Ikki le connaissait bien maintenant pour savoir que c'était une réaction qui trahissait un étonnement encore plus grand que le leur. Ce simple mouvement de tête calma, sans raison apparente, la colère du phénix. « D'accord !! » Il se tourna vers son frère et ses amis. « On a été un peu idiot quand même, personne n'a pensé à aller voir au temple du verseau ou penser à demander à Milo s'il savait où ils étaient. » La gêne se lu sur tout les visages. Oui, ils c'étaient imaginés que le verseau avait emmené Hyoga dans un endroit où ils ne le retrouverait pas. Personne n'avait pensé à aller au plus simple.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Hyoga ?? » Ikki était rentré comme une furie dans l'appartement du 11ème Oïkos, se moquant éperdument que le verseau était peut-être occupé. D'ailleurs Camus était bel et bien occupé. Dans les bras de son amour ils ne semblaient être pas loin d'aller faire un câlin intime. « Pourquoi tu l'as fait redevenir frigide ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel. » répondit calmement Camus en quittant les bras de son amant et venant doucement vers le phénix.

« Il n'est plus comme avant. »

« Il a toujours été ainsi. »

« Non, tu sais que non. Il . . . . J'avais réussit à ce qu'il s'ouvre à moi. »

« C'est trop dangereux pour lui. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais comprend que . . . . »

« Comprendre quoi ??? » hurla Ikki. « Que tu es jaloux ? Que tu ne veux pas laisser Hyoga m'aimer ? »

« Ikki !! » Le verseau eut un air des plus touché par les paroles du phénix. Ikki qui avait dit les mots sous la colère fut étonné et presque choqué en croyant être tombé juste. « Tu ne comprends donc pas que j'ai fait ça pour vous ? »

« Pour nous ?? »

« Ikki réalise un peu. Il se croit responsable de la mort de sa mère, il m'a tué et a tué Isaak. J'ai réussit à enfouir tout ça, Cela fait des années que je l'aide à maintenir tout ça et toi . . . . Tu . . . Tu étais entrain de tout faire ressortir, tout d'un coup, c'était sur le point de le rendre fou. » Camus envoya un regard des plus tendre au phénix comme s'il s'agissait d'un troisième petit frère. « Tu as le droit de l'aimer, de lui faire l'amour. Je suis même persuadé que cela l'aidera pour qu'il finisse par oublier, à se sentir moins coupable mais . . . . Tu dois le faire petit à petit, avec précaution. Car quand tu l'obliges à ressortir de bonnes émotions comme l'amour, le plaisir, en même temps tu lui fais libérer tout ce qu'il a enfouit. »

Ikki eut un grognement, puis il explosa de nouveau. « Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué tout ça avant ? J'ai l'air si idiot que ça ? J'aurai fait attention si tu m'avais tout dit quand on a commencé à être ensemble. »

« Je voulais te le dire au tout début mais tout semblait ce passer très bien. Hyoga devenait de plus en plus heureux, simplement à l'époque je ne savais pas que vous n'aviez pas encore de rapport intime. »

Ikki grogna à nouveau et s'effondra sur le canapé où ce tenait Milo qui avait tout suivi sans piper mot. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de me l'enlever quand même. » bougonna t il. « Pendant deux jours. » Il insistait bien sur les deux jours.

Camus s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Japonais, il le regarda dans les yeux pour qu'il y voit toute sa sincérité. « J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. Tu avais fait de gros dégâts quand même en lui donnant du plaisir pendant 4 jours. »

« Va le rejoindre, allez. » parla enfin Milo avec douceur. « Hyoga n'est pas un être de passion mais il t'aime. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il t'aime ? Il fallait dire qu'il doutait beaucoup des derniers mots du scorpion depuis quelques jours. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui correspondait à Hyoga l'amour. Enfin si on réfléchissait bien à aucun d'entre eux. Le problème c'est que les autres ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'y avait que Hyoga dans son monde à lui. Simplement à cet instant, perdu dans cette immensité d'eau, Hyoga nageant à ses côtés, il réalisait que dans le monde de Hyoga, il n'avait pas forcément sa place. Il avait toujours vu et croyait avoir comprit la complicité qu'il y avait entre Shun et le Cygne. Pourtant là, il se disait faire fausse route. Hyoga nageait mais était à peine conscient qu'il était à ses côtés. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas une silhouette qui courrait sur la plage. Une silhouette qui même de loin, ils savaient tous les deux de qui il s'agissait. En se rapprochant, ils n'eurent que confirmation et ils purent savoir ce que faisait le jeune bronze. Il semblait s'amuser à une sorte de partit de chasse, les jumeaux gémeaux lui courant après comme des adolescents en pleine montée d'hormones. Et même si c'était des plus étonnant, les trois riaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais connu le malheur.

Eux étaient dans cette mer à la marée montante, coupés du monde comme il aurait aimé, mais pas ensembles comme il l'aurait souhaité. Hyoga semblait obnubilé par ce qui se passait sur la plage, son regard ne semblait pas arriver à s'en détacher.

Depuis le retour tout aussi brusque que son enlèvement, ils avaient à peine parlé, mais ça c'était normal. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour non plus, où échanger un baiser. Ikki se retrouvait au point de départ de leur relation, en pire même avait-il l'impression. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il avait cru en quelque chose de fort avec Hyoga. Il découvrait que cela avait été un joli rêve. Maintenant il revenait les pieds sur terre et s'était des plus douloureux l'atterrissage dans le monde réel. Un beau plaquage sur une mer déchaînée. Autant ne pas retenter le saut, cela ferait beaucoup mal, pour les deux. Ikki s'éloigna discrètement du Russe, mais à première vu même s'il avait fait tout un foin, Hyoga n'aurait pas réagit. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la plage, conscient de ne rien d'autre qu'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Ikki s'éloigna petit à petit, prenant la direction de la plage lentement, se retournant de temps en temps vers Hyoga, espérant …. L'espoir quel drôle de sentiment l'espoir. Un sentiment qui vous donnait l'impression pendant un temps que tout pourrait aller bien, avant de souffrir encore plus. Il était aussi utile à Hyoga qu'un radiateur en plein mois d'Août.

Arrivé sur la plage, Ikki se retourna une dernière fois. Hyoga était toujours fixé de l'autre côté de la plage, vers Shun. Le phénix ferma les yeux, et sans prévenir personne quitta la plage comme il était, en short. Sa décision était prise, il n'avait jamais voulu forcer Hyoga en quoique ce soit et encore moins sur ses sentiments. Il prit tranquillement la direction de la chambre qu'il avait occupée seul, puis avec Hyoga.

Qu'il avait été naïf de croire qu'il pourrait apprivoiser un saint de glace. Il était de cette catégorie d'être à préférer mourir que de vivre enfermé par une quelconque relation. Il le comprenait. Il avait été ainsi pendant une longue période. La solitude avait simplement fini par le lasser. Il savait pourtant que Hyoga ne quitterait jamais son esprit. Et que tout lui serait fade à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il ne s'attarda pas. Il ouvrit le placard et sortit de tout au fond, presque caché, un vieux sac à dos miteux, rapiécé de partout. Une des lanières n'existait même plus et l'autre était raccommodée grossièrement. Ce vieux sac il le trimballait depuis des années. C'était son seul compagnon dans ses errances. La seule véritable chose à laquelle il tenait, tout simplement parce qu'il venait de Shun. Son petit frère adoré était heureux maintenant et bien entouré. Il ne souffrirait pas de son absence.

Le phénix se mit à remplir son sac de quelques vêtements, tout en réfléchissant qu'il devrait faire un tout aux cuisines pour prendre quelques provisions. La porte s'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, poussée par une force qui ne s'était pas contrôlée. Ikki fut surpris, mais ne se retourna que lentement vers elle.

Face à lui, se tenait Hyoga, légèrement essoufflé, l'eau dégoulinant encore de ses cheveux. Vu que lui avait réussit à sécher sous le soleil rien que pendant le chemin, sans même utiliser son cosmos, il se rendit compte que le Russe avait couru vite.

Le cygne aperçut le sac et ce que Ikki était entrain d'y mettre, mais il ne posa aucune question. Il en aurait posé, le Japonais se serait décider à lui donner des explications, mais si Hyoga ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi ferait il l'effort d'essayer de ce faire comprendre.

Hyoga récupéra vite le calme de sa respiration. Toujours dans ce silence qui leur correspondait, il prit une serviette et s'essuya sommairement avant de se rhabiller avec un tee-shirt et un jean trouvé rapidement dans leurs affaires propres. Ikki avait fini son sac et avait bien l'intention de partir. Il aurait préféré avoir eut le temps de s'en aller avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de son absence au point de le chercher. Il détestait les au revoirs et encore plus les adieux. Il n'avait jamais su les faire sans faire du mal. Voilà pourquoi généralement il partait sans prévenir. Une fois lui aussi habillé convenablement, il prit la direction de la sortie sans rien dire. Hyoga avait bien comprit son intention de partir. Il n'avait pas à mettre les points sur les i, c'était évident.

Pourtant lorsqu'il quitta la petite pièce, Hyoga marcha sur ses pas. Il se retourna étonner de cette attitude. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je viens. » répondit le Cygne calmement comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Je quitte le sanctuaire. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici. »

« J'ai comprit. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi. » Sa phrase sembla étonner son compagnon, mais Hyoga ne réclama toujours pas d'explication. Il resta là à le regarder. Ikki cru qu'il avait comprit. Il reprit donc sa route, prenant la direction des cuisines. Il avait parcourut une petite distance quand il se retourna à nouveau, se sentant suivit. Hyoga était toujours derrière lui, un peu plus loin, mais toujours là. « Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. Tu as comprit ? »

Au lieu de demander des explications, Hyoga se contenta de dire. « Je suis avec toi. » Il ne savait quelle signification Hyoga donnait à cette phrase. Cela le perturba une seconde avant qu'il se reprenne.

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas resté à la plage ? Je n'aime pas dire au revoir. »

« Je savais que ce jour viendrait tôt ou tard. J'ai prévenu les autres que je te suivrai s'il arrivait. »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » Ikki n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Et d'ailleurs il n'eut pas le temps que son cerveau l'imprime.

« Tu n'as jamais réussit à vivre en communauté très longtemps. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ressentes le besoin de repartir. »

« Et tu as dit aux autres que tu me suivrais ? »

« Oui ! »

« Quand ? »

« Quelques semaines après notre premier baiser. » Hyoga encore une fois avait dit ça d'un naturel qui décontenançait Ikki. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Hyoga avait prit cette décision il y avait plusieurs mois ? Lorsque lui-même n'était pas sûr des sentiments du Cygne. Alors que lui était en plein doute, Hyoga avait planifié de rester avec lui quoiqu'il arrive ?

« Tu…Tu ne veux pas rester avec Shun ? »

« Il est grand maintenant. Il sera un peu triste, mais Saga sait très bien le réconforter. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu ne préfères pas rester avec Shun ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Moi aussi je ne comprends plus rien. » cria Ikki oubliant qu'ils étaient dehors et qu'il y avait du passage. « Pourquoi ces derniers jours regardes tu mon frère comme si tu mourrais d'amour pour lui ? »

« Comment ? » Le visage de Hyoga exprima l'incompréhension totale et quelque part comme s'il sentait outré qu'Ikki ait imaginé une chose aussi absurde.

« Depuis que tu es revenu, tu ne regardes que Shun. Tu le dévores des yeux. Je n'existe même plus. » Il s'était un peu calmé, se sentant juste complètement largué par la situation.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Shun. »

« Alors pourquoi… ? »

Hyoga baissa légèrement la tête, comme gêné. « Je l'envie. » murmura t il.

« L'envie ? » répéta Ikki qui avait réussit par miracle à entendre. « Tu trouves que je ne t'aime pas assez ? Saga sait mieux l'aimer que moi ? »

« Non !! Ce n'est pas ça. Je… Je voudrais être comme lui. Je voudrais être aussi expressif que lui, avoir la possibilité de dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Moi… je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour te dire ce que je ressens. Je n'ai même pas réussit à te dire pardon pour ce qui s'était passé avec Camus. J'ai été incapable de te dire…tout le bien que cela m'a fait pendant ces quelques jours ou enfermés dans cette chambre…Je n'ai eut qu'à t'aimer, sans penser à rien d'autre. »

« Je croyais…Camus a dit que cela t'avait fait du mal. »

Hyoga détourna le regard, comme facilité à parler en ne le voyant pas. « Cela a fait du mal à mon âme. Quand tout à été fini, j'ai…culpabilisé d'avoir oublié tous les malheurs que j'avais provoqué dans la vie des autres. Je me sens coupable d'être heureux…»

« Tu crois être le seul à culpabiliser ? » Ikki eut un geste d'énervement qu'il ne pu réprimer. « Tous les jours que Dieu fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je ne te mérite pas. Tu es de ces personnes que l'on observe de loin sans jamais oser les approcher et les toucher. Pas parce que tu parais fragile, mais parce que tu es si… si pure. Je ne veux pas te souiller par ce que je suis, en étant avec toi. Mais d'un autre côté… je suis incapable de m'éloigner. J'ai besoin de me brûler les ailes à ta pureté parce que je t'aime. Il n'y a rien de concret, rien d'explicable. Je ne suis heureux qu'avec toi, alors… si tu décides de ne pas être heureux, parce que cela te rend coupable. Je ferais le même choix… parce que de toute façon sans toi je ne le serais pas, je ne le pourrais pas. »

Ikki s'attendait au moins à une réponse. Pourquoi Hyoga restait là sans rien dire, comme gêné par ses paroles ? Il avait enfin pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et comme à son habitude le Cygne de réagissait pas. Il se sentit complètement démoralisé, complètement dépassé. Pourtant un dernier sursaut d'envie de sauver leur couple le fit rester quelques secondes de plus. Il aurait pu faire comme il avait toujours fait. Tourner les talons et partir sans un regard en arrière.

Le silence fut si long qu'Ikki cru avoir perdu. Il allait partir… définitivement cette fois quand, Hyoga murmura. « Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

« Montre-moi !! » Ikki avait essayé de rester normal de ne pas laisser paraître tout le soulagement que cela lui faisait que le Cygne l'ait retenu, même de cette façon.

« Tu as dit que tu attendrais que j'accepte pour lire mes rêves. »

« Oui, je ne veux pas te… »

« Je veux que tu lises mes rêves. »

Ikki jeta de petits regards inquiets autour d'eux. Ils étaient en plein milieu du sanctuaire. « Ici ? »

Hyoga fit un geste des plus inhabituel pour eux, même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de 6 mois. Il lui prit la main tendrement et le tira derrière un rocher. « Rentre dans mes rêves. »

La demande chez Hyoga à cet instant avait comme une vibration d'imploration. Le cygne lui implorait d'entrer dans ses rêves. Qu'allait-il y découvrir ? Ikki avait toujours attendu cet instant, mais là il redoutait. Il ne voulait pas y voir qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Il savait que Hyoga ne faisait que des cauchemars, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir les faire disparaître en prenant une part de plus en plus importante dans la vie du Jeune Russe.

Ikki lâcha doucement la main de Hyoga, qui comme la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, avait accroché son regard au sien, et ne semblait pas vouloir une seule seconde les détaché. Il posa ses deux mains à plat contre le visage du Cygne, enserrant la tête en un geste de protection, et tendrement posa son front contre celui de Hyoga. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans l'esprit de l'être qu'il aimait. Plusieurs images défilèrent sans queue, ni tête comme si Hyoga, cherchait un instant précis de sa vie en faisant le chemin inverse, allant de plus en plus loin dans les souvenirs.

Il arriva vite au premier drame de la vie de Hyoga. Le naufrage du bateau de sa mère. Hyoga dans la chaloupe, hurlant 'Mama' en se tendant de tout son corps vers celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Un homme, un pécheur, tentait de le retenir par la taille pour l'empêcher de chavirer et tomber dans l'eau glaciale, qui à l'âge de l'enfant qu'était Hyoga à l'époque, l'aurait tué en quelques secondes.

Alors que le bateau disparaissait dans les eaux troubles, venu de nul part apparu un autre homme dans la chaloupe comme par enchantement. L'homme prit tendrement Hyoga dans ses bras et le berça doucement en murmurant des mots que seul Hyoga avait du entendre. Même Ikki vivant le rêve de la même façon que le Cygne ne pu entendre les sons sortant de la bouche. L'homme n'était autre que Camus, avec un visage et une attitude beaucoup plus compatissante, tendre et protectrice qu'on ne le verrait jamais. Le saint du verseau passait même une main douce dans les cheveux blonds, agités par le vent.

« C'est grand frère. » murmura Hyoga de l'extérieur du rêve. Ikki sentit son souffle frais étant tout contre lui. « Camus l'a crée pour m'aider à supporter ce cauchemar qui revenait sans cesse quand j'étais petit… »

« C'était ça son secret ? »

« Grand frère n'existait que la nuit, ou quand Isaack et moi en avions besoin. » Ikki inconsciemment eut un petit sourire. Le verseau trop droit pour dépasser son rôle de maître avait trouvé la meilleure solution à ses yeux, pour pouvoir en même temps être le grand frère, le protecteur que deux enfants orphelins avaient besoins. « Mais… depuis les batailles… cela ne fonctionne plus. J'ai… » Hyoga eut comme un sanglot. « J'ai tué Camus, donc j'ai tué grand frère en même temps. »

« Hyoga… » Ikki avait envie de dire quelque chose pour le rassurer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne trouvait pas Hyoga responsable de la mort de tous ceux qu'il avait combattu, mais il savait que la culpabilité du Cygne ne s'en irait pas par de simples mots de sa part.

« Mais tu sais… Je me suis raccroché à autre chose depuis. » Avant qu'Ikki ait le temps de demandé lequel, le rêve encore resté sur le naufrage et Camus rassurant Hyoga disparu. Les souvenirs défilèrent à une vitesse hallucinante dans l'esprit du Cygne. A tel point qu'Ikki en eut un peu le vertige. Le temps défila à cette allure folle jusqu'à arriver à un évènement que lui-même avait oublié. Il avait pourtant cru avoir gardé en souvenir chaque seconde passé avec Hyoga, chaque regard qu'ils avaient croisés. Mais cet instant c'était effacé de sa mémoire alors que Hyoga l'avait gardé en lui précieusement.

« Il est blessé. » raisonna sa propre voix dans le rêve du Russe.

Hyoga était allongé à terre, contre les dalles glaciales du temple d'Asgard. Le froid mordant avait épuisé les dernières réserves d'un Cygne déjà éreinté. Hyoga ouvrit difficilement les yeux, en ne pouvant même pas redresser la tête. « Continuez votre route. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai promis à Seiya que je le rejoindrais et je le ferais. »

« Il n'est pas question de t'abandonner. » Il s'était accroupit auprès de lui pour se retrouver plus proche. « Après tout les combats que nous avons mené. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'arrêter. Il faut y aller. Allez courage !! Relève-toi. » Et là il lui avait tendue la main. « Je vais t'aider. » C'était avec difficulté que Hyoga avait commencé à bouger, à réussir à poser une main pour se redresser un peu et enfin la tendre pour attraper la sienne en attente que Hyoga ait suffisamment de force et de courage pour se relever.

« C'est à cet instant que j'ai commencé à t'aimer. » avoua le Cygne. Ikki ouvrit doucement les yeux, sortant de l'esprit du jeune Russe. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché un seul instant du regard. Il le savait au fond de lui. « Et quand je m'enfonce dans mes cauchemars. C'est à cet instant que je pense pour tenter de les oublier. »

Ikki en était resté muet. Si sa propre déclaration envers Hyoa avait quelque chose d'étonnant et d'un peu comique. Celle du Cygne était la plus belle et la plus profonde qui soit. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour réussir à assimiler tout ça. « Hyoga !! Je pense… Je sais qu'on n'a pas fait que des choses bien dans nos vies, mais je crois qu'ensembles on peut accomplir de très belles choses. Tu veux bien essayer de les vivre avec moi ? »

Un sourire timide et sincère ourla les lèvres de Hyoga. Ikki n'en avait jamais vu de pareil, et surtout pas sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait. « Oui, il nous faudra juste y aller plus doucement que les autres. »

« Mais je m'en fiche des autres. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes. » Hyoga entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui répondre sans doute. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, offertes, étaient un véritable appel. S'il ne désirait pas embrasser Hyoga à cet instant. Il n'en aurait jamais envie. Il captura les lèvres du jeune Russe, lui coupant peut-être la parole, peu importe. Cette bouche était à lui, ce corps était à lui, à tout jamais. « Et ce sera où tu voudras, même si je dois me geler les fesses en Sibérie. »

« En Sibérie ? Vous partez en Sibérie ? » Les deux amants sursautèrent, complètement immergés dans leur monde ils n'avaient pas entendu, ni ressenti la présence de Shun. Andromède avait grimpé sur le rocher et les surplombait. « Vous alliez vous enfuir. Avouez. » continua Shun mécontent, les sourcils froncés et le doigt accusateur.

« Pas du tout. » répondit Hyoga, cette fois plus vif que Ikki, mentant superbement. « On allait aux cuisines. »

« Aux cuisines ? Pourquoi faire ? »

Hyoga attrapa les deux mains d'Ikki, cala son dos contre le torse de son amant et fit croiser les bras sur son ventre. « On va aller faire un pique nique… »

« Chouette un pique nique. » s'écria Shun tout heureux en sautant de son rocher.

« Un pique nique en tête à tête, Shun. Un pique nique en amoureux. »

« Oh noooon !! » s'exclama Shun comme si il apprenait un grand malheur. « Pourquoi vous faites toujours bande à part ? »

Ikki resserra son étreinte sur le Cygne. « Parce que je n'aime pas partager Hyoga. »

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire Shun ? Tu devrais kidnapper Saga et passer quelques jours en amoureux, rien que vous deux. » proposa Hyoga.

« Pour ça faudrait que j'arrive à semer Kanon. » bouda Shun.

« Bah tu l'attaches. » répondit comme si s'était la solution évidente Hyoga en haussant les épaules. Il se détacha d'Ikki mais ce fut pour mieux lui prendre la main et le tirer vers leur destination première, les cuisines.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun posa un énorme plat, tout juste sortit du four, sur la table de la salle à manger du temple des gémeaux. Tout joyeux, il bondit presque sur les genoux de son amant pour y déposer un chaste baiser, avant de s'asseoir juste à ses côtés. « Nous avons enfin réussit à le faire ce dîner tous les quatre. »

« Hé ?! » grogna Kanon en chipant un bout de pain.

« Tous les cinq. » rectifia Shun en lançant un regard à Ikki et Hyoga assis face à eux, Kanon étant en bout de table.

« Avec toutes les fois que tu les as supplié Shun. Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. » s'en amusa un peu Saga. « Alors quel sont vos projets ? »

« On ne sait pas trop encore. » avoua Ikki. « Trouver un endroit à nous. Une maison dans un coin tranquille. »

« … mais pas trop loin. » précisa Shun comme un ordre.

« On verra Shun. » ne promit rien son frère. « Mais tu sais bien que tu y seras toujours le bienvenu. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous voulez quitter le sanctuaire. »

Saga sentant que son jeune amant, allait se mettre à bouder, ou pire pleurer, attrapa la cuillère du plat et tendit la main vers l'assiette de Hyoga. « Une grande ou une part moyenne ? »

Le Cygne allait donner son assiette en répondant mais deux coups frappés à la porte du temple des gémeaux le stoppa dans son geste. « Tu as invité quelqu'un d'autre Shun ? » demanda l'aîné des gémeaux.

« Non !! » Voilà qui était surprenant, que quelqu'un vienne les déranger à une heure pareille.

Saga lâcha tout ce qu'il avait en main et prit la direction de la porte, un peu intrigué. Bien que ce soit également son temple, Kanon semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, mangeant des miettes de pain en attendant qu'on veuille bien le servir.

Saga revint quelques minutes plus tard, rassuré mais toujours étonné par cette visite impromptue. « Kanon c'est pour toi. » dit il alors que derrière lui se dessina une silhouette familière pour certains des présents dans la salle.

Le Dragon des mers se leva d'un bond et son visage pâli brusquement. « Isaak, chéri ??!! »

« Chéri ? » s'étonna Hyoga en se retournant croyant trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec le Kraken.

Isaak avança encore quelques pas pour se faire voir de tout le monde mais resta à bonne distance. Il salua d'un signe de tête et se décida juste à dire. « Poséidon a besoin de toi au sanctuaire sous-marin. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »

Autant ils connaissaient tous le Kanon joyeux, joueur, espiègle, qui s'incrustait et lançait toujours des petits piques. Autant ce Kanon là, c'est la première fois qu'ils le découvraient. Même Saga n'avait jamais vu son jumeau ainsi.

Le dragon des mers se jeta littéralement aux pieds du Kraken. « Oh bébé !! Laisse-moi rentrer à la maison. J'en peux plus d'être ici. Je le ferais plus je te le promets. Shun me supporte plus et Saga a envie de m'envoyer dans une autre dimension. »

Isaak tenta, tant bien que mal, de dégager ses jambes, que Kanon serrait avec force au niveau des genoux. « Tu n'as donc aucune fierté. » réprimanda le Kraken d'une voix froide.

Kanon s'en fichait de sa fierté et il le fit bien comprendre en secouant la tête et en serrant encore plus le Kraken contre lui, se relevant à genoux et essayant d'attraper la taille de l'ancien disciple de Camus. « J'ai compris la punition. Je ne te tromperai plus jamais avec Sorrente. »

« Idiot !! » commença à s'énerver Isaack.

« mais… C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé en plein milieu du repas il y a six mois et que tu n'as fais que boire ? » sortit de sa torpeur Saga. « On se demandait tous pourquoi tu ne rentrais pas au sanctuaire sous-marin. » Le dragon des mers écouta à peine son frère. « Kanon !! » gronda son aîné. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Sorrente m'a hypnotisé avec sa flûte. » expliqua Kanon.

« Menteur !! » cria Isaak. « Sorrente m'a dit que tu lui avais sauté dessus. »

Kanon se mit carrément à pleurer. « Tu préfères le croire lui, que moi ? »

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu en draguais un autre. »

« Je drague tout le monde, c'est vrai. C'est dans ma nature… mais je n'aime que toi. »

« Beau parleur !! Comment j'ai pu me faire berner ? »

« Isaak, je t'en supplie !! Laisse-moi rentrer à la maison. Je serais… ton esclave. Je… ne draguerai plus personne. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Reprends-moi avec toi. »

Isaak croisa les bras sur son torse et releva un visage impassible en regardant le mur, comme si Kanon n'existait pas alors qu'il était plus que jamais accroché à sa taille. « Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Même ancien disciple de Camus, Isaak ne put qu'exploser de colère. « Je t'ai trouvé dans notre lit avec Sorrente. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement. »

Très discrètement, Shun qui avait rejoint son amant, donna un petit coup de coude pour ensuite lui envoyer un regard suppliant. « Eh bien !! » commença gêné Saga, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. « Six mois…c'est quand même une longue punition. »

« Pas assez puisqu'il continue à draguer à tout vent. » Saga ouvrit la bouche. « Je sais que c'est ton jumeau mais ne ment pas pour lui. Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qu'a fait Kanon pendant mon absence. »

« Dis donc, c'est moi ou vous fantasmez sur les cheveux verts, les jumeaux ? » réalisa Ikki un peu perplexe.

« Je sortais avec… »

« Isaak ! »

« Shun ! »

« … avant lui. » Les deux jumeaux avaient lancés les mêmes mots et au même instant, seul le prénom de leurs amants respectifs était différent. Et tous les deux avaient montré son autre du doigt.

« C'est pas vrai !! » crièrent encore une fois en même temps les jumeaux. La situation comique ne put faire que rire Andromède.

« Je sortais avec Isaak bien avant même que tu connaisses Shun. »

« Tu veux rire. Shun m'avait plu dès la bataille des douze maisons. »

« Je connaissais Isaak depuis longtemps à cet époque. »

« Mais tu ne sortais pas encore avec lui. »

« Parce qu'il refusait mes avances. »

« Stoooppp !!! » Tout le monde se tourna vers Hyoga qui avait été obligé de crier pour se faire entendre. « Vous n'allez pas vous disputez parce que vous aimez les garçons aux cheveux verts quand même. »

Saga désigna à nouveau son jumeau du doigt. « Il a toujours essayé de me piquer mes petits copains et des fois il y arrivait. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je consolais, ceux que tu quittais c'est tout. Et depuis Isaak, y a que lui qui compte. Je n'ai même pas dragué sérieusement Shun. C'était juste pour t'embêter. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » s'étonna Hyoga.

« Que c'était juste pour embêter Saga. »

« Non, avant. »

« Eeuh… que je consolais les ex-petits amis de Saga ? »

Hyoga comprenant que le dragon des mers avait dit la phrase inconsciemment, préféra revenir sur le sujet principal. « Pourquoi tu as trompé Isaak ? »

« Je l'ai pas trompé. » s'écria Kanon. « Je discutais avec Sorrente et brusquement je me suis réveillé dans mon lit et Isaak me hurlait dessus. »

« Il dit peut-être la vérité. » fit la petite voix de Shun. « Quand j'ai combattu Sorrente, j'avais des petites périodes d'absences. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Isaak, apparemment près à sauter sur l'occasion de pouvoir pardonner à Kanon, sans passer pour un faible.

« Mais pourquoi Sorrente aurait voulu coucher avec Kanon ? » s'interrogea Saga.

« Julian le délaisse beaucoup ces derniers temps. C'est ce qu'il me disait avant que j'ai mon absence. » sauta lui aussi sur l'occasion de s'expliquer Kanon.

« Bon tu me lâches. » s'impatienta Isaak, mais plus calme. « Poséidon nous attend. Il a dit que s'était pressé. » Le kraken tourna les talons pour partir, disant à peine au revoir à tout le monde.

« Isaaaakkk !! » supplia Kanon et le poursuivant en marchant sur les genoux. « Tu me laisses revenir à la maison ? »

« On verra. » répondit plus tendrement cette fois le Finlandais.

Les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de disparaître que Saga attrapa Shun par la taille. « Dis donc toi ? Tu n'aurais pas un peu menti ? »

« Un tout petit peu. » rougit Shun. « Mais si cela permet qu'ils soient de nouveau heureux ensembles. Cela valait le coup non ? »

« J'espère juste que Kanon a compris la leçon et n'ira plus voir ailleurs. » répliqua Hyoga. « Isaak ne pardonnera pas deux fois. Il a très bien vu que tu avais menti pour aider Kanon. »

Ikki était resté à regarder la porte d'entrée. « Il m'a l'air assez accroc pour ne pas recommencer. Il cachait bien son jeu, personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il était amoureux d'Isaak. »

Hyoga allait répondre mais Shun revenu à leur dîner s'écria. « Oh non !! On va dîner froid. »

Les deux invités et son amant éclatèrent de rire. « Mais non Shun. Je vais… » Ikki augmenta son cosmos pour réchauffer le plat préparé avec amour de son petit frère.

« Ma table. » hurla Saga en voyant des flammes lécher le bois.

Hyoga ayant les réflexes rapides, gela le tout. Les quatre hommes restèrent perplexes devant la table en flamme capturée par la glace.

Shun prit une assiette et essaya de la décoller de la table, sans succès. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il pleurnicha. « Mon dîner est vraiment fichu maintenant. »

« Désolé, Shun !! » s'excusèrent en même temps le phénix et le Cygne.

« Bah vous allez bien ensemble tous les deux. » bouda Shun. « On vous a jamais dit que vous étiez des catastrophes ambulantes ? »

A cet instant précis, Saga décrocha le téléphone. « Je commande une pizza. » fit-il pour sauver la soirée. Après quelques secondes de perplexité, ils éclatèrent tous de rire, laissant Saga prendre en main le dîner.

FIN

20


End file.
